Mundo caleidoscópico
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: [Colección de drabbles/viñetas sin orden o relación entre ellos, basadas en imágenes propuestas en el foro Proyecto 1-8] Completo.
1. Tinte rosado

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Colección de drabbles/viñetas sin orden o relación entre ellos, basadas en imágenes propuestas en el foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Imagen:** Fotograma de _Lost in tanslation_ (propuesta por _asondomar_ )

 **Personajes** : Keisuke y Mimi Tachikawa

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _1._ Tinte rosado

El rosa siempre había sido el color favorito de su hija. Keisuke recordaba vagamente como había insistido en que le comprase un gracioso sombrero de ese tono, algunos años atrás. Sus pedidos solían convertirse en caprichos con más frecuencia de la debida. Y él nunca pudo decirle no a Mimi.

Allí estaba ese color, otra vez. Ahora estridente y llamativo, destacaba como un marco colorido en un antiguo retrato familiar. El color contrastaba contra su piel, enmarcando su rostro y pintando su cabello de la raíz a las puntas.

—¿Te gusta, papá? —preguntó Mimi, con los ojos tan brillantes como las estrellas doradas derramadas en su pelo rosado.

Ella siempre había sido un mundo de colores.

Asintió lentamente, sonriendo un poco al pensar en la niña de ojos miel y vestido rojo que le había rogado que le cepillase el cabello porque su madre no sabía hacerlo bien y le gustaba que él estuviese con ella a cada hora permitida.

Keisuke no podía decirle que no. Nunca pudo decirle no a Mimi.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Había sido un impulso más que otra cosa el haberse teñido de rosa, pero igual estaba contenta de haber llamado la atención de su padre. Últimamente parecía perderse en las horas de su trabajo, ese que los había llevado al otro lado. La sorpresa era mucho mejor que la indiferencia, supuso repentinamente.

A Mimi siempre le había gustado la dulzura, la inocencia del rosa.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Gris frío

**Imagen:** Chica en agua mientras llueve (propuesta por _ShadowLights_ )

 **Personaje:** Hikari Yagami

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _2._ Gris frío

—Olvidé mi cámara en la escuela —Hikari dijo de pronto.

Takeru se volvió a mirarla. Daisuke se quedó callado. Estaba festejando que por una vez su equipo había logrado vencer al de Takaishi en un partido de baloncesto. Si hubiese tenido que decir un motivo para que fuese tan fácil, diría que la victoria se debía a que Takeru había estado distraído todo el rato.

—¿La cámara?

Hikari apretó los labios al mirar a su amigo.

Ella aún llevaba el uniforme porque no había ido a su casa a cambiarse y seguro que podría volver sin problemas a la escuela porque era temprano todavía. No quería quedarse sin su cámara.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Takeru, quitándole las palabras de la boca a Daisuke. Su amigo le dio una mirada ofendida.

Hikari les dio a los dos una sonrisa. —No te preocupes. Miyako debe estar esperándonos. Los alcanzaré enseguida.

Daisuke asintió, sin problemas. No era la primera vez que uno de ellos tenía que volver por haber olvidado algo. Takeru estaba dudoso, como había estado todo el día. Hikari tenía la tentación de reírse de la pequeña arruga entre sus cejas, pero había inquietud sincera en los ojos azules.

Trató de mostrarse serena.

—¿Segura? —preguntó él, finalmente.

Daisuke no podía soportarlo más.

—Dijo que sí, ¡no seas pesado! —comentó, y volvió a mirar a Hikari para mostrarle... algo. Confianza, tal vez.

Takeru soltó un suspiro, lento y hondo. La mirada en sus ojos le hizo pensar en el mar en lugar del cielo. A Hikari no le gustó. Los ojos de su mejor amigo no debían parecerse al mar.

—Estaré bien —le dijo a Takeru. Trató que fuese una confirmación tranquilizadora, no una promesa. Esas son para cosas más importantes.

Takeru la miró un largo minuto y luego decidió que estaba bien.

Hikari los vio alejarse con la luz transparente de una sonrisa y luego volvió sobre sus pasos para ir a la escuela.

No pensaba tardar mucho.

* * *

No había nadie en la entrada de la escuela, cuando llegó. Era una visión que se le presentó curiosa, un contraste con su día a día. El cielo se pintaba de rojo con la caída del sol en un horizonte que no podía ver entre tantos mundos intermedios y Hikari se sintió inquietantemente sola, aunque reconocía cada esquina que se perdía en los pasillos.

Su cámara le llenaría las manos con una excusa en lugar de dejarlas vacías, tan vacías que las sentía heladas pese al aire tibio de primavera. Los brazos se sentían flojos, sin fuerza mientras caminaba.

Tal vez debió haber aceptado la compañía de Takeru. Él alejaría las sombras que llegaban de las esquinas, y podría reflejarse en alguna de sus sonrisas. Él...

Hikari miró hacia atrás cuando escuchó el canto familiar del agua cayendo en gotas, el sonido de una lluvia invisible. La sensación inquietante, el miedo a lo desconocido, trepó por su médula y el suelo apresó sus pies con manos invisibles que no la dejaron moverse.

Entonces, lo comprendió.

El frío, que helaba sus huesos con tan sólo acariciar los dedos de sus manos.

El agua, que se acumulaba sin pausas en una lluvia que no podía dejar de imaginar, y que subía por sus piernas como si fuese ella la que estuviese hundiéndose.

El gris, el color que no reconocía, que no era ni luz ni sombra, y parecía que la había tragado. Ni un solo rastro del cielo rojo, de ojos color cielo y cabellos color granate.

El mar había ido a buscarla y ella no podía moverse, ni correr ni esconderse. Y sentía cada vez más frío...

Más frío.

Más...

Y así el mundo se llenó de agua y oscuridad.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Cerezos

**Imagen:** Dos personas bajo árbol de sakura (propuesta por _SkuAg)_

 **Personajes:** Toshiko y Haruhiko Takenouchi

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _3_. Cerezos

Mira la flor del cerezo, de color tímido y frágil apariencia, que abandona su árbol con una caricia del viento, susurrando un mensaje sobre lo efímero y fugaz de la vida.

Se apena por la solitaria flor de sakura, que se siente tan suave en la punta de los dedos, que se muere sin marchitarse, porque habla de la vida, que a veces se extingue antes de lo esperado.

Pronto el suelo estará lleno de nieve rosa, un manto de pétalos rotos. Pero, por ahora...

—Es la primera flor que veo caer este año —Una voz da entidad a sus pensamientos, como si no le pertenecieran solo a ella.

Mira por encima de su hombro y encuentra un rostro familiar. Su cabello tiene una inconfundible sombra gris, solía ser del color de los atardeceres. Hay una sonrisa amorosa que sabe a recuerdo, y ojos cansados de viajar. Tan cerca está, al otro lado del cerezo, que no entiende por qué se siente lejos.

—Estoy en casa —él dice. Permanece quieto, como si dudara.

Hubo despedidas, pero sus caminos sin simetría jamás los llevaron tan lejos como pensaron una vez. Sintió su ausencia y la lloró en silencio más de una vez, pero entendió.

Toshiko hace tiempo que no cree que todo lo bello es efímero y fugaz. Su amor, del que nació su cielo, nunca lo fue. Su amor, paciente, no es como una flor que cae por el primer viento, la primera adversidad.

Nunca fue así de frágil. Ellos nunca fueron flores en el viento.

—Te estaba esperando, Haruhiko.

Y sonríe.

* * *

 **N/A:** Inevitablemente asocio a las flores con la madre de Sora.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Sueños de estrellas

**Imagen:** Escaleras de las profundidades del mar al universo (propuesta por _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques_ )

 **Personajes** : Takeru Takaishi y Patamon

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _4._ Sueños de estrellas

 _La vio nacer, él no sabía cómo o por qué. Era una estrella hermosa y blanca. Danzaba entre las nubes y los cielos, brillante, brillante, brillante. Admiró el trazo de su estela rosada, los caminos dibujados en colores suaves, un baile que llenaba el universo entero... La luz y el calor, tanta belleza. Resplandecía en el oscuro azul de las noches y se escondía en el claro de los días. La más luminosa, todos cantaban. La más solitaria, algunos decían._

 _Y brilló. Brilló y vivió brillando._

 _Entonces, en el otro lado de la galaxia, nació un agujero negro. Tan profundo y tan oscuro. Avanzó, implacable y hambriento, arrastrando todo hacia el vacío que debía ser llenado. Tragó los cuerpos celestes, los brillantes trozos de cielo y las cálidas esferas de luz. Tragó aviones, barcos, edificios y mundos enteros. El naranja, el rojo, el azul, el violeta, el gris, el verde se perdieron en la inmensidad._

 _Y la estrella solitaria siguió danzando, bailando, brillando como si desconociera la existencia del vacío negro._

 _Y él vio sus caminos destinados, los siguió con los dedos para equivocarse... Rogó para romper los lazos, para deteriorar el impacto, para evitar la colisión. Porque la estrella brillante era la vida y seguía danzando, bailando, brillando. Y el agujero negro estaba hambriento, vacío, vacío, vacío. Y se atraían entre sí…_

 _Sería una colisión que sentiría cada esquina del universo._

 _Había oído la historia de la escalera que llegaba hasta el cielo. Había nacido del mar más profundo, construida por trozos de estrellas caídas y también de piezas sueltas del sueños olvidados. Si él pudiese encontrar esa escalera..._

* * *

Patamon dejó de leer. Takeru había dejado la computadora encendida y la curiosidad había sido incontrolable. Su compañero le había dicho que estaba escribiendo una historia basándose en una imagen que Hikari le había enviado y Patamon solo quería saber.

—¿Qué haría él si tuviese una escalera? —le preguntó a su compañero, apenas lo vio entrar a su estudio.

Takeru, con el cabello apuntando en todas direcciones por su manía de pasarse la mano por el cabello, le dio una mirada de confusión azul y Patamon se rio.

—Pensé que estabas durmiendo.

—Me desperté cuando te fuiste, dormí mucho y todavía sigues escribiendo —medio regañó.

Vio a Takeru dejar una taza en el extremo del escritorio. Patamon observó con fascinación los dibujos sin sentido, la estela del vapor. Se preguntó si era alguno de los exóticos tés que Miyako había traído de su último viaje.

Hacía frío, así que no le sorprendía ver que Takeru había buscado una fuente de calor.

La lluvia no había dejado de sonar como un ruido de fondo, un arrullo lejano para él y una ráfaga de inspiración para su amigo.

—Takeru… ¿Qué es lo que haría él?

—Trataría que la estrella y el agujero negro fuesen por direcciones distintas —respondió Takeru, distraídamente. Sus dedos dibujaban la boca de su taza—… El protegería la estrella.

—¿Y si el agujero negro lo devora también?

Takeru parpadeó dos veces, como si estuviese despertando de un trance y sonrió una de sus sonrisas de niño.

—No es real, Patamon. Esto es todo fantasía, ¿sabes?

—Dijiste que querías escribir hechos reales, cosas que son.

—A veces solo quiero sentarme y escribir. No quiero pensar en un título o las palabras, solo… Escribir y ya.

Patamon nunca lo había visto tan sereno. Dudó un minuto, en silencio meditando, y preguntó:

—¿Él va a encontrar la escalera que lo deje alcanzar el cielo? Para cuidar de su estrella, quiero decir.

La sonrisa de Takeru creció un poco.

—¿Tú que crees?

Patamon miró la pantalla otra vez. Las palabras pintaban universos, las frases se encadenaban en su imaginación y tomaban fuerza, y forma. Podía ver un mundo, diferente al de la imagen primera, y aún así tan parecido.

Los escritos de Takeru tenían magia también.

—Creo que esa escalera podría estar hecha con una pizca de esperanza —respondió.


	5. Casualidades que no son

**Imagen:** Chico en clase molestando a chica (propuesta por _jacque-kari_ )

 **Personajes:** Izumi Orimoto y Takuya Kanbara

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _5._ Casualidades que no son.

Takuya se sorprende al verla, brillante y sonriente, en la puerta de la clase. Se sorprende porque la imaginaba en un continente diferente. Se sorprende de lo distinto que es ese instante al momento de conocerse, un tiempo que le parece a la vez mágico y lejano. Él había estado de espaldas a ella, en el tren, cuando escuchó su voz en el viaje inesperado que enlazó sus vidas. Pero está frente a él, de espaldas al pizarrón, en ese momento. Los ojos brillan al verlo, reconocimiento espeso refulgiendo en el fondo esmeralda que siempre le pareció hermoso, y Takuya no puede dejar de sonreír en la visión. Verla llegar a su clase se le presenta como una de las tantas casualidades que no lo son.

Orimoto Izumi se presenta sin prisa, su sonrisa radiante encanta a las personas y le concede una bienvenida cálida entre sus compañeros. Takuya la ve sentarse en el banco de adelante, que se percibía inquietantemente vacío hasta ese momento. Izumi llena el salón su presencia, su vitalidad, y es curioso que no recuerda eso de su viaje. Sus ojos se encuentran un momento y ella le da una sonrisa burlona, esas que siempre guardaba para él, y a Takuya le parece todo más real.

Se queda muy quieta mientras escucha la clase. También se queda quieto él.

Takuya resiste la tentación de tocar su cabello, dorado como rayo de sol, hasta que la clase llega a su fin y el profesor los despide. Ellos no se levantan como sus compañeros, agitados por aprovechar la hora del almuerzo.

Izumi se da vuelta de repente, la indignación pintada en sus rasgos.

—Me tiras el pelo, Takuya —regaña. Su nombre suena con una nota indignada que le resulta familiar.

—Cuando dijiste que te mudarías, pensé que saldrías de Japón—comenta, tratando de no dejar escapar la inquietud que había sentido. Sus dedos atrapan un mechón dorado otra vez, finos como hilos de oro, y dejan que se escurra entre las yemas.

Izumi hace una pausa, mirándolo. Acomoda sus cosas en la mochila, todavía pareciendo enojada. No le sorprende ni le molesta: es una expresión que reconoce en ella, una que se le aparece adorable, una que le dedica siempre a él.

—Quería darte una sorpresa —admite, finalmente, y confirma que fue deliberada en sus palabras durante su última conversación. Sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse y a ella se le escapa una sonrisa premeditada— ¿Funcionó?

Por un momento, él recuerda un instante en una biblioteca y palabras que pensó dejar en el olvido. No puede negar su verdad cuando la mira, tan cerca y tan lejos.

—Sí —dice, y sonríe—, funcionó.

* * *

 **N/A** : Esta iba a ser la primera imagen de la colección, pero terminó siendo la quinta xD


	6. La flor del sol

**Imagen:** hombre frente a ramos de flores ( _p_ _ropuesta por Scripturiens)_

 **Personajes:** Sora Takenouichi y Taichi Yagami

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _6._ La flor del sol

Recuerda un regalo que le dio Taichi. Flores, para el Día Blanco. Lo imagina en la floristería que está camino a la preparatoria, preguntando por los significados ocultos a la mujer que arma los ramos. Casi puede ver su rostro, la indecisión al verse rodeado de flores y adornos que le son ajenos. La imagen hace que la risa se le escape, que su corazón tiemble. En lo que refiere a Taichi, eso no es nuevo.

Él le confesó, en algún momento, que quiso comprar un girasol cuando la dependienta le dijo lo que quería decir, pero se sentía demasiado pronto, demasiado impulsivo, demasiado impetuoso. Sora piensa que habría sido demasiado _Taichi_ y en su indecisión, le había dado lo que se sentía menos semejante.

Un pequeño ramo con flores rojas, al final, fue lo que le regaló. Un crisantemo, cuatro claveles, una rosa. Todas, mensajes de amor. Ella le recordó que él le dio un girasol en forma de broche cuando apenas eran niños. Lo dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, con intención. A Sora siempre le ha divertido hacer sonrojar a Taichi.

Lo cierto es que conoce bien los significados de las flores. Sora los encontró mientras sus rodillas le dolían por una costumbre que aún no había tomado y gracias a sus manos incultas que no practicaban lo suficiente. A los catorce, ella miraba con desilusión la torpeza de sus dedos en el arte del _ikebana_ y la pregunta que dejaba en su interior. Quizás no era para ella, quizás era mala para los mensajes delicados. Quizás el fallo estaba en sus manos.

Su madre la miraba trabajar con los ojos llenos de paciencia, la experiencia que le dieron los años escrita en sus ojos y el conocimiento que ganó grabada en el tacto de sus manos. _Constancia_ , le dijo. Debes ser constante como un girasol.

Ella practicó. Ella progresó. Ella aprendió.

Sora quiere ser como el girasol, que ama y que acompaña, que sigue tercamente los trazos de una estrella pero se detiene para contemplar el cielo. En su nombre lleva con orgullo el reconocimiento de su centro de su gravedad. La lejanía y la distancia se quedan al margen... simplemente porque su lealtad es mayor. Sora quiere una historia de amor así, que le recuerde a la de sus padres y que le recuerde la constancia, la paciencia y la confianza.

El girasol, con el brillo del sol tatuado en sus pétalos amarillos, significa _pasión,_ significa _devoción._

Sora toma el broche de girasol, guardado como un preciado tesoro, y piensa en flores rojas, en un sol naranja. Los piensa tanto que se le graban en el corazón, le iluminan los ojos. Le dibujan la sonrisa.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡Feliz aniversario al topic Taiora!


	7. Imágenes de esperanza

**Imagen:** gafas especiales (propuesta por _Crystalina M)_

 **Personajes:** Grupo de Adventure 02

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _7._ Imágenes de esperanza

—Ni siquiera pudimos decirles adiós.

Las palabras de Iori habían tardado más tiempo del debido en caer de sus labios, enredándose en suspiro y llanto. En una muestra de afecto, preciosa, extraordinaria en su ocurrencia, Miyako lo rodeó con sus brazos. Compartieron un silencio, palabras de consuelo que no dijeron más allá de sus ojos.

Hikari había experimentado la separación de sus digimon la primera vez, igual que Takeru y los demás, pero simpatizaba con Daisuke, Iori y Miyako que enfrentaban esa situación por vez primera.

Daisuke se había apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, muy cerca y muy lejos. Ken se quedó a medio camino entre su mejor amigo y Miyako. Lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlos, pero no demasiado para sentirse invadido.

Pese al silencio absoluto de Ken desde que había recibido la noticia, Hikari no podía atreverse a mirar su rostro.

Hikari abrazó sus piernas sentándose junto a Takeru, escondida de la visión de los demás.

Echaba de menos a Tailmon también pero no entendía porque habían insistido en caminar hasta ese lugar para añorar algo que les hacía falta de igual manera. No podía decir que estaba enojada, porque esa sensación se había desvanecido ya. Le había dejado la amargura de una tristeza, la desazón, pero la ira...

Hikari se quedaba con el humor sombrío más que con la furia ardiente.

En silencio, en ese parque que había sido testigo de su reunión por el primero de agosto más de una vez, se reunían sin tener algo para celebrar. Se reunían para hablar de lo injusto que era, de lo gris que se pintaba el paisaje desde que la puerta al Mundo Digital se cerró.

Escondió el rostro en sus rodillas, alejándose del mundo.

Hikari percibió el movimiento a su costado, antes de verlo o escucharlo. Cuando estaba de espaldas, podía sentir a Takeru e igualmente consciente de su acción, se atrevió a mirarlo.

Vio que buscaba algo dentro de los bolsillos.

—Perdí mis gafas —dijo.

Hikari levantó la mirada completamente y sus ojos buscaron el rostro de Takeru con las cejas arrugando su ceño en el límite existente entre la confusión y la irritación.

Miyako parecía francamente confundida cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amiga a mitad de camino.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos diciendo? —Daisuke sonaba irritado, pero Hikari podía escuchar el hilo de dolor, la frustración dando vueltas a todos los demás.

Takeru lo ignoró, como si no hubiese hablado. Hikari sintió una ráfaga de irritación correr por su cuerpo en la actitud incomprensible de su mejor amigo y luego miró sus propios pies.

—No traías gafas —dijo Iori, siempre correcto.

—Son unas gafas especiales —Takeru insistió, con seriedad poco característica—... No se parecen a las goggles que lleva Daisuke... Son mejores.

—¿Qué tienen de malo mis goggles? —Daisuke sonaba más allá de ofendido. No era una emoción rara cuando se trataba de su amigo rubio.

Hikario vio una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca de Takeru, una broma que ella no comprendía.

Entonces, él la miró.

Hikari se preguntó qué pretendía y decidió seguirle la corriente como le pedía su mirada color cielo. Por el momento.

—Había olvidado que las traías —dijo, sin comprometerse.

Ken frunció el ceño y Miyako miró alrededor, como si pudiese corroborar así su existencia.

—No sabía que usabas —Iori comentó.

 _—No_ las usa —puntualizó Daisuke, mirando a Iori como si lo hubiese traicionado.

Hikari sintió que sus labios se torcían apenas, el vestigio de una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí —Takeru insistió—. Son especiales. Las uso en momentos como este.

—¿Por qué? —Hikari preguntó. Sintió más que otra cosa, el peso de la mirada de Daisuke.

—Porque son especiales, porque veo las cosas diferente con ellas.

—¿Cómo? —Con Iori podía ser tanto como una ráfaga de infantil interés o una pregunta incrédula. Takeru respondió como si fuese lo primero.

—En este momento habría globos de colores en el parque, vería el cielo más azul que nunca... Ninguna nube.

Hikari sintió que sus labios se curvaban sin más resistencia.

—¿Habría helados?

Takeru le dio una gran sonrisa.

—Habría muchos carritos de helados. Taichi te habría ido a comprar uno y cuando todos le insistimos se llevó a Sora y a mi hermano con él.

—¿Crees que que eso sea buena idea? —preguntó Hikari, siguiendole ahora el juego—. Creo que Sora se olvidará de pedir por cuidar que ellos no discutan.

Miyako se llevó un dedo a los labios. —No lo sé. Sora tiene una memoria excelente.

—No subestimes el poder distractor de una buena discusión —Takeru sonrió abiertamente a Miyako. Los rayos que se filtraban desde los árboles jugaban en claroscuro—... Ella se estresaría un poco con todo pero haría el pedido y luego volvería muy tranquila. Mi hermano y Taichi traerían los carritos de los helado.

—¿Los _carritos?_ —Daisuke preguntó, tomado por sorpresa. Frunció el ceño, automáticamente arrepentido.

—No te olvides que tenemos a Hikari entre nosotros. Ella se quedará con al menos uno de los carritos.

Más de una sonrisa apareció en ese comentario. Hubo una risita enlazada a ellas y el sonido aumentó cuando ella le dio un empujón pequeño a Takeru.

—Pero el superior Jou no dejará que ella coma todo el helado.

Takeru confirmó las palabras de Iori con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—Jou no la dejaría. Creo que le daría una larga charla al respecto.

—Y deberíamos ir a buscar té _Oolong_ para Koushiro —comentó Miyako, y sus ojos brillaban en una idea. Tal vez un recuerdo. Ella había sido fanática de la infusión por un tiempo. Luego había elegido el té negro.

—Creo que Koushiro traería toda la cantidad de té que pudiera —susurró Iori, casi tímidamente. Alguien en su pequeña ronda improvisada se rio.

—¿Y Mimi? —preguntó Miyako.

—Mimi y Daisuke tratarían que tú y Ken probaran sus experimentos. Creo que mezclaría helados y gomitas, pero quién sabe qué más podrían encontrar.

Ken sintió que su sonrisa se estiraba por un segundo. Sus ojos serios se fijaron en la mirada de Takeru.

—¿Los digimon estarían también?

Takeru hizo una pausa, con intención. Su expresión melancólica se llenó con algo indescriptible, una luz que a Hikari le hacía pensar en estrellas fugaces y colores verdes y amarillos.

—Sí —dijo—. Patamon y Piyomon perseguirían los globos de colores que Agumon y Gomamon llevarían de un lado al otro.

—Tailmon trataría de verse molesta pero en secreto se divertiría por ello —comentó Hikari. Si cerraba los ojos ella podía verlo tan claro como si tuviese puestas las gafas que Takeru no había tenido jamás.

—Hawkmon no es muy charlatán —Miyako ignoró la interrupción de Daisuke que sonaba como una risa mezclada con palabras indistinguibles—... estaría tranquilo disfrutando del sol. Con Palmon, quizá.

—Wormmon probablemente estaría conmigo —susurró Ken, la sonrisa más suave iluminando la sombra en su cara—... Queriendo probar todo lo que pueda de la comida.

—Armadimon también. Nunca ha rechazado lo que le dan —La cara de Iori era un aglomerado perfecta entre vergüenza y diversión. Su sonrisa se afirmó con el último pensamiento.

Hikari se deleitó con ese cambio en el aire, como si Takeru hubiese pintado con colores los sueños que había desteñido la tristeza.

—V-mon seguro estaría durmiendo porque no se decidiría a qué hacer.

Daisuke fue el de la sonrisa más grande, sus ojos llenos de una luz que parecía dorada bajo la luz, y luego se recostó en el suelo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—¿Crees que eso sucederá alguna vez? ¿Podremos estar así, con ellos, otra vez?

Takeru miró a Hikari un momento, luego a cada uno de sus amigos. En algún momento, el círculo se había cerrado un poco y la distancia se percibía corta. Incluso ella se había relajado y el verde vivo del césped había dejado atrás cualquier angustia.

—Por eso son especiales mis gafas —Takeru les dijo, risueño—... Me muestran posibilidades. Estoy seguro que algún día lo haremos.

Hikari se apoyó en el hombro de su mejor amigo. Imaginó las gafas que nunca había visto. Estaban en el suelo y, pese a la lejanía, podía admirar el mundo de color que soñaba algún día para ellos, ese paisaje que ahora no podía alcanzar pero que sentía tan cerca.

Podía verlas tan claramente en su mente como todas las imágenes que Takeru había coloreado para ellos.

Su Takeru, su creador de historias, nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

Él creía en ese futuro, en que todo podría ser. Ella creía en su esperanza.


	8. Imborrables huellas

**Imagen** : Chica paseando por playa (propuesta por _Chia Moon_ )

 **Personaje** : Izumi Orimoto

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _8._ Imborrables huellas

Le recuerda al Mundo Digital, ese pequeño rincón alejado de la playa. Es un recuerdo borroso, de una época lejana. Es casi un espejismo al que se aferra tercamente. Quizá el deseo de su mente es que esa playa desdibuje las barreras entre los dos mundos a los que pertenece, ese que siente tan blando bajo sus pies y aquel que percibe tan lejano, tan suyo. Sabe que no sucederá.

Puede ver a los Toucamon emergiendo desde sus recuerdos. Los piensa ansiosos, ofreciéndole un lugar, su porción de espacio en el descanso construido en la orilla del mar. Recuerda lo entusiasmados que estaban todos por ese pequeño momento entre momentos, ese interludio en las aventuras que los marcarían para siempre.

Se quita el sombrero, sin mirar atrás. Las huellas en la arena que la persiguen serán borradas por el mar. No volverá al Mundo Digital más que por recuerdos y nostalgia, pero eso ya lo sabía. En esa playa desierta, ese momento entre momentos le dice que lo que vivió en ese viaje todavía permanece.


	9. Otro invierno

**Imagen** : Columpios llenos de hielo y nieve (propuesta por _Nats_ )

 **Personaje:** Shaochung Lee

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _9._ Otro invierno

Se quedó quieta frente a las hamacas vacías y sintió que le daban ganas de llorar. El invierno había llegado otra vez, un aniversario que no estaba para celebrar. Jianliang solía acompañarla, empujando el columpio para que subiera más alto, pero aunque Jian estuviese para hacerlo, todavía faltaría un personaje importante en todo ello. Terriermon... Y Lopmon, desde luego. Shaochung no había podido llevar a Lopmon a jugar a la plaza, y ya no podría... Y los columpios congelados parecían invitarla a no volver a subir.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una voz a su lado.

Shaochung parpadeó. No se trataba de Jia-neechan, era un niño tan bajito como ella. Llevaba un sombrero naranja que le cubría las orejas y una bufanda que solo dejaba ver sus ojos verdes.

—Solía venir con un amigo —Shaochung suspiró las lágrimas que no quería llorar. No podía seguir haciendo que sus hermanos se preocuparan más por ella.

—Podrás venir de nuevo cuando pase el invierno —dijo el niño, parecía sonreír bajo el abrigo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con el destello de una sonrisa.

Shaochung no quería llorar, pero las lágrimas cayeron igualmente. _Tonto_ ese niño, por hacerla llorar. Habría sido más fácil enojarse con él sino hubiese parecido asustarse al verla. Empezó a disculparse con palabras que se tropezaban entre ellas torpemente.

—N-no llores, ¡por favor, no llores!

Shaochung empezó a reír en el terror pintado en sus ojos, una emoción que le recordaba a su hermano mayor Lian-niichan cuando tenía que cuidarla.

El niño de ojos verdes se tranquilizó al escuchar su risa, aunque estaba mezclada con lágrimas. —Lo siento. No quería...

—Ellos se fueron —Shaochung le dijo, mientras se secaba los ojos. Las palabras no iban a quedarse encerradas, aunque quisiera—... No van a volver.

 _No sabía si podían volver._

—Oh.

Supuso que él no tenía nada que decir a eso, pero se sorprendió cuando volvió a escucharlo hablar. Había hecho una pequeña pausa para mirar algún punto más allá de los columpios llenos de nieve.

—También conocí a unos amigos muy especiales hace tiempo y... No estoy seguro si los volveré a ver.

No era lo mismo, ella lo sabía. Sus digimon era únicos, habría conocido a ese niño si se tratase de otro _tamer_ así como había conocido a Ai-chan y a Mako-chan. Pero la mirada en sus ojos le recordaba a la mirada de Jian-niichan cuando hablaba de Terriermon.

Las lágrimas, rebeldes, seguían cayendo. Hipó.

—¿Los extrañas?

Él movió la cabeza varias veces. No lo dijo en voz alta, pero no fue necesario. La mirada verde reflejaba cada emoción no hablada.

—Los días de nieve, como hoy, me hacen pensar en ellos.

El vaho acompañaba sus palabras, parecían envueltas en cálido dolor. Contra el frío aire era difícil no reconocer su sinceridad.

 _—¡Shaochung!_

Saltaron a la vez por la sorpresa. La risa rompió la quietud.

—Esa es mi hermana —señaló. Dio un paso hacia la dirección de la voz, moviendo los brazos para que la viera Jialing: eso le pasaba por distraerse con su teléfono de lugar de jugar con ella—, ¡Ya voy!

El niño de ojos verdes la miró con curiosidad. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Lee _Shaochung_.

—Lee... —Hizo una pausa, queriendo enredar las sílabas en una palabra— ¿Shuichon?

Se rio en voz baja. Los niños de su escuela tampoco entendían bien su nombre a la primera, todos tenían mal la pronunciación.

—Así está bien —dijo, riendo un poco. La voz de su hermana tronó en la distancia. Se escuchaba molesta y sabía que debía hacerle caso así que empezó a correr. Se detuvo a medio camino—, ¿¡y tú, cómo te llamas!?

El niño de ojos verdes tuvo que situarse la bufanda de la boca para que se le entendiera.

—Soy Tomoki —respondió, sonriendo con tranquila calma— Himi Tomoki.

— _¡Shaochung, ven enseguida!_

Era mejor obedecer a su hermana, o sería peor. Tenía la certeza que no sería la última vez que viera a ese niño de ojos verdes.


	10. De fotografías

**Imagen:** Chica haciendo una foto (propuesta por _ShadowLigths)_

 **Personaje:** Hikari Yagami

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _10._ De fotografías

Los Takaishi llevan el arte en la sangre, Hikari le escucha decir a Takeru. Ella piensa que confirmarle la idea se le subiría a la cabeza, y por eso ríe con sus verdades a medias. Es curioso, por decir algo, que Hikari haya encontrado a alguien que ame las fotografías tanto como ella en la familia de Takeru. Es curioso, pero divertido.

Hikari sostiene la cámara mirando a la prima de Takeru a través de la lente de su cámara. Le gusta usar cámaras viejas, esas que solo te dejan una oportunidad para tomar la imagen. Los movimientos copiados son un juego de sincronía, las dos son espejos de contraste. Se pregunta qué está capturando Mitsuko desde esa perspectiva, qué está viendo en Hikari, en el fondo y en ese instante...

Cada imagen es una captura del mundo, ella sabe que no todos perciben lo mismo.

Mitsuko Takaishi, con la cámara pegada al rostro como si fuera parte de ella, la sonrisa desdibujándose en pensamiento y las estelas de los aviones como fondo, sin duda es una composición notable.


	11. Sobre el patinaje

**Imagen:** Patinaje sobre hielo (propuesta por _Sthefynice_ )

 **Personajes** : Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _11._ Sobre el patinaje...

Takeru le regaló pases para la pista de patinaje en sus últimas Navidades, le dijo que podían tomar clases, que la acompañaría a deslizarse sobre el hielo. A Hikari siempre le ha gustado la gracia del patinaje, con sus movimientos delicados y piruetas que rasgan la monotonía. Recordaba a Mimi danzando sobre patines, un par de inviernos atrás, y ella la pensaba libre en su camino helado. Con pies rápidos, movimientos ágiles y precisos. Aunque piensa que no puede ser profesional, a Hikari la idea le cala en lo más hondo.

En su primera clase, Takeru le confiesa que practicó antes de invitarla y su facilidad se nota cuando se desliza en el hielo delante de ella. Quiere seguirle el ritmo, se imagina haciéndolo a gran velocidad. Pretende imaginarse un fondo distinto, pretende imaginar las paredes quedando pequeñas y el mundo congelado en un espejismo ilusorio.

Takeru le toma la mano y salen juntos a la pista de hielo.

* * *

 **N/A** : Amo la idea de ellos dos patinando.

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Sus lágrimas

**Imagen:** Chico llorando (propuesta por _Chia Moon_ )

 **Personaje:** Takato Matsuda.

Para Ruedi.

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _12._ Sus lágrimas

Takato lloraba porque el corazón le dolía y respiraba su pesar, porque temblaban los cimientos de lo familiar y estremecían sus pensamientos los recuerdos rotos. Lloraba porque añoraba y también aborrecía, porque no podía seguir así y porque así seguía. Porque ella había sido el final de su cuento y ahora ya no quedaron las palabras para seguir la historia. Juri se había ido dejando los ecos de una palabra tronando en el silencio, una historia en espiral donde no había princesas encantadas ni magia que pudiese solucionar un sueño roto.

Quiso detenerla una última vez, para ver si lograba convencerla de una oportunidad más, pero ella había dicho basta. Él entendió porque lo hizo. Ellos eran los que habían sido siempre, quizá ese fue el error de sus caminos y el temor del futuro que estaba cada vez más cerca. Ellos ya no eran lo que fueron y lo que serían era falible, incierto.

Ella no quería más incertidumbre. Él no tenía certeza alguna que ofrecerle.

Juri lo dejó en la puerta de la panadería que de tantas promesas y palabras había sido testigo. Lo dejó y luego se marchó con su vestido blanco y el cabello suelto, con sus manos vacías porque no había ido a comprar pan ni a aceptar el amor que Takato había pensado darle, y con los colores sin color. Juri lo dejó en la puerta de la panadería con una palabra dolida, ilusiones deshaciéndose en la distancia entre ellos y con una disculpa atorada en la garganta.

Ella se fue con el corazón herido pero con los ojos secos, porque Takato lloraba sus lágrimas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Culpo enteramente a Ruedi por esto, así, sin más. Ella escribió un hermoso, hermoso Jenrya/Juri y dijo que quería más Jurato triste... Y aquí está (?)

¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Blanco y negro

**Imagen:** Luna, castillo, luces, silueta de pareja (propuesta por _SkuAg_ )

 **Personaje:** Takeru Takaishi y Kouichi Kimura.

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _13._ Blanco y negro

E _s la historia de una princesa blanca, que llega sin aviso pero no aparece sin que la sueñen. En el mundo negro y azul, ella destaca como una ilusión. Es el palpitar de su corazón sin mancha, que trae nieve de luces a la tierra negra y al cielo monótono._

 _Se arrodilla el príncipe negro, oscurecido por la soledad de los pasillos en su castillo de sombras, y con la luna de testigo toma la mano a la dama blanca._

 _"Te esperaba, mi princesa" suspira él en la noche sin estrellas. Porque el negro y el blanco, en el mundo, dan vida a los grises._

Takeru frunce el ceño y trata de quitarle a Kouichi el papel arrugado, por saber que lo estaba leyendo o que lo haría en breve. Es algo que escribió y desechó, una de las tantas ideas que no lo llevan a ningún lugar, algo que no esperaba que otros ojos vieran.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Estaba en el suelo —Kouichi es unos centímetros más bajo que él, así que no trata de alzar los brazos pero Takeru es más ágil, no tiene problemas para quitarle el papel.. Hikari siempre dice que ellos van en escalera cuando están juntos los tres. Kouji es igual de alto que Takeru, los dos juntos rompen la ilusión.

—No me gusta que lo leas, no tiene sentido. —Suena caprichoso, aunque sus manos tiemblan sin razón.

Kouichi lo mira, sus ojos le sonríen en color medianoche. Es una mirada melancólica, le recuerda a unos ojos cobrizos.

—Creo que tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

Es de esos raros, raros momentos que Takeru se pregunta si realmente existen las almas gemelas y si puede tener más de una.


	14. Espíritu renovado

**Imagen:** Pies haciendo equilibrio en raíles (propuesta por _Natsichan)_

 **Personajes:** Izumi Orimoto, Takuya Kanbara.

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _14._ Espíritu renovado

Takuya la mira hacer equilibrio sobre las vías con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Son ellos, en un camino abandonado por los Trailmon, en un rincón que no le es familiar en ese mundo que se siente suyo pese a las diferencias con la memoria.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo tanto? —pregunta Izumi, que está unos pasos más lejos y tiene que girarse para mirarlo. No tiene idea cómo lo sabe, pero eso no le borra el gesto.

El viento juega con su pelo, hace dibujos en doradas líneas frente a su cara y ella resopla. Takuya ríe, brillante y alegre, porque es el rostro indignado de Izumi el que aparece. Ya no tienen diez años, están caminando sin otro destino que un horizonte, pero Takuya se siente vivo. Tal vez es Agnimon, que está de nuevo con él y lo siente presente, como antes, como nunca. Tal vez es la alegría lavanda que pinta la ropa de Izumi como antaño y lo llena de nostalgia y algo más. Tal vez es su gesto indignado o la sonrisa que la traiciona. Tal vez es que están en el Mundo Digital otra vez.

Es una nueva aventura, y Takuya se siente vivo.


	15. Prisionera

**Imagen:** Jaula humana (propuesta por _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques)_

 **Personajes:** Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _15._ Prisionera

Hikari es su propia enemiga, ella lo sabe bien. En la ventana, a su reflejo, el ocaso lo pinta de naranja y ella quisiera parecerse un poco más a Taichi. El valor es naranja y ella, por momentos, se siente gris. A veces se piensa prisionera, pero es ella su propia cárcel, sus palabras atoradas son elecciones. Hikari se pregunta por qué no puede ser naranja también, si su hermano le daría un poquito de su valor para abrir las rejas. Se pregunta si puede llamar a Miyako y pedirle que cumpla su promesa, tomarle las manos y gritarle cuando se siente más oscura. Hikari se siente gris y prisionera, encerrada en sus propios miedos, dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien, Hikari? —le pregunta Takeru, tan dorado, tan brillante. No hay estrellas verdes, el ojo humano no las puede ver. Por eso su Takeru tiene dos colores.

—Sí.

—Está bien que no siempre digas que sí, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Ella sonríe, pero la máscara se quiebra. Poco a poco. Inevitablemente.


	16. Otoño

**Imagen:** Tumbados en el bosque (propuesta por _Nats28)_

 **Personajes:** Ken Ichijouji y Miyako Inoue

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _16._ Otoño.

Es otoño y juntos van al bosque, ella quiere olvidar que extraña la primavera. Hay marrón, en las hojas y en el suelo. El terco verde los acompaña también, es el color que pinta el bosque y le da vida.

Miyako viste como el otoño y Ken quiere pintarla porque su pelo rompe la monotonía como la primavera aparece tras el invierno. Lavanda contra verde, lavanda contra marrón. Sin importar el color de fondo, Miyako siempre resalta en las estaciones frías. Esas son para Ken, que lleva azules y grises, palidez y nostalgia.

Es otoño y juntos van al bosque, ríen desde el suelo, tumbados entre hojas marrones y verdes que se mezclan sin confundirse. Ken quisiera levantarse y pintarla pero Miyako no lo deja. Riendo, en el otoño, ellos se olvidan de la primavera, el verano y el invierno.


	17. Con el color y los pinceles

**Imagen:** Chica pintando en el suelo y lienzos (propuesta por _Chia Moon_ _)_

 **Personaje:** Ken Ichijouji

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _17._ Con el color y los pinceles

 _Eres amigo del color y los pinceles_ , le dijo la profesora de arte con un aire soñador que le recordaba a Hikari, o tal vez a Miyako. Supuso que podría ser un poco de ambas, con las sonrisa melancólica de una y los movimientos exuberantes de la otra. Podía imaginarla tumbada en el suelo, con pinturas en todos lados y cuadros sin terminar como un círculo que no tenía final. También podía verla sentada mirando un cuadro, los ángulos que otros no veían. Ken se mareaba solo con verla caminar, precisa y constante en apariencia. Su sonrisa y sus ojos llevaban chispas de diversión. Quizá le recordaba lo bohemio de Takeru.

Aún no podía creer que lo habían convencido de anotarse en el taller de dibujo.

Ken miró el lienzo que tenía en frente para seguir con la tarea y supo que ella tenía razón. Prefería las acuarelas y acrílicos por encima de la carbonilla y los crayones, cada vez que tenía que elegir decantaba por los primeros y eso era notorio contra el blanco. Mientras que sus pinceladas cobraban vida más allá de las líneas del dibujo, la composición se tornaba más llena y luminosa, algo que no había notado.

Su profesora también solía decir que siempre quedaba algo de ellos en todo lo que hacían. Ken miró su trabajo y se preguntó qué decía de él que los colores tuvieran más lugar que las sombras.


	18. Permanencia, constancia

**Imagen:** Chico mirando a chica dormida sobre pupitre (propuesta por _jacque-kari_ _)_

 **Personajes:** Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _18._ Permanencia, constancia...

No les había tocado el mismo salón ese semestre y Takeru se encontró yendo a buscar a Hikari a otro rincón del pequeño universo que era la escuela.

No debería ser una sorpresa porque era algo que cambiaba cada año pero, para él, resultaba curioso que estuviese acostumbrado a su presencia tanto que le hacía falta la sensación de saberla sentada en el frente. El año anterior los dos habían estado en escuelas distintas, en ciudades diferentes pero estando tan cerca, la lejanía era absurda.

Se debía por los sucesos recientes, supuso, el consuelo que aseguraba el estar juntos aunque sea al final del día. En la clínica los dos mostraban una buena cara, Hikari no se permitiría otra expresión y él no trataba de ocultar su esperanza. Le había prometido a Taichi que la cuidaría. Y creía que todo saldría bien.

No se sorprendió encontrar el salón casi vacío porque el color del atardecer pintaba la escuela de anaranjados, y convidaba a una pronta salida, pero se detuvo en la visión de las grullas de papel desparramadas en el suelo. Suspiró sin sonido, sus pasos tranquilos en el silencio del aula, al quedarse delante del pupitre de su amiga.

Hikari dormía, sin notar el tiempo y la compañía. Sin notar que él estaba allí y que siempre estaría.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	19. El piano

**Imagen:** pareja bajo el agua, piano (propuesta por _jacque-kari)_

 **Personajes:** Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _19._ El piano

Es una historia que cuenta el piano. Takeru la aprendió gracias a su abuela, lo atesora como uno de sus pocos recuerdos. Yamato tiene mejor oído, mejores aptitudes, pero el piano es una invitación a la memoria, un pasatiempo que no lo es. Le ayuda a contar una historia que no conoce palabras, ese piano que su abuela le enseñó a tocar. La música es agua que inunda el ambiente y color que pinta el universo. Hay un secreto escondido en la melodía, eso le decía ella.

—¿Tocas el piano? —Hikari le pregunta cuando lo ve mirar como en un trance un piano desconocido.

Takeru sonríe y no lo niega. Podría decir que sí pero ese piano no lo invita, no comparte recuerdos ni historias. Sostiene la mano de Hikari con una promesa, y le cuenta de ese viejo piano y la canción que conocía.

Algún día le enseñará la canción que pinta el universo y llena el mundo de color, quiere ver si pueden sumergirse juntos en ese secreto. Quizá, él piensa, puedan crear una melodía que hable sobre ellos, lo que son. Takeru no encuentra las palabras todavía.


	20. Miedos

**Imagen:** Silueta de un niño (propuesta por _Alitzel)_

 **Personaje:** Kouichi Kimura

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _20._ Miedos

Kouichi no colecciona el temor al encierro como uno de sus miedos. No le teme a la oscuridad tampoco, porque ha visto cosas peores. Los ángeles corruptos que consumen mundos, la oscuridad y la luz usadas de formas equivocadas. Le toma tiempo, aunque no tanto, entender que la soledad lo inquieta. El horror a la falta, el gritar sin ser oído, la ausencia y el vacío perturban más.

Kouichi puede tolerar el encierro mientras sepa que alguien está esperando más allá de la salida.


	21. Oportunidades que se repiten

**Imagen:** Mensaje en teléfono "sí o no" (propuesta por _Scripturiens)_

 **Personaje:** Shinya Kanbara

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

21\. Oportunidades que se repiten

Shinya mira el teléfono. Sabe que no debería contestar pero Takuya lo olvidó sobre la mesa al salir y es tentadora su insistencia. Quisiera ignorarlo pero ya le resulta imposible. Es una llamada, peor sería si se perdiera.

Parpadea un mensaje cuando contesta y una voz que no conoce rompe la quietud.

Shinya Kanbara, sin dudarlo, presiona "sí"


	22. En las líneas

**Imagen:** Dibujo de pelo de chica (propuesta por _Genee)_

 **Personajes:** Mimi Tachikawa y Meiko Mochizuki

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

22\. En las líneas

Traza líneas con el pulso de un cirujano en las hojas blancas de su cuaderno. Es preciso, el movimiento. Mimi mira por encima del hombro de Meiko, el bosquejo perfecto de las palabras que respiró en su explicación.

Casi siente envidia por lo perfecto del dibujo, pero no.

Es un don que no tiene, esa prolija dedicación. Mimi dibuja tan mal como Taichi. Tal vez incluso peor. El monigote que descansa en las hojas su cuaderno, nacido de sus propias manos, les arranca risas a las dos.


	23. Caprichos

**Imagen:** Pies, alfombra, sol (propuesta por _Natsichan)_

 **Personaje:** Izumi Orimoto

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

23\. Caprichos

Con los pies en la alfombra, Izumi baila. Le gusta ir descalza mientras se mueve, la música la sigue y la envuelve el sol de la tarde. Baila y se siente libre, canta y ríe pero no le importa que la escuchen.

Es uno de sus pequeños placeres.


	24. Memoria

**Imagen:** Duda, pero le toca la mano (propuesta por _Genee)_

 **Personajes:** Takato Matsuda y Juri Katou

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _24._ Memoria

Takato mira la mano de Juri, apoyada descuidadamente en el balcón. La escucha hablar de añoranzas y recuerdos, de imágenes perdidas entre otras, con la voz pintada de pena. La memoria de una emocionante y amarga experiencia se les atraviesa por otro año y no es hasta que el silencio se traga el final de su monólogo y los deja a los dos sumergidos en pensamiento profundo que Takato se queda congelado.

No tiene palabras de consuelo porque nunca ha estado en su lugar, piensa que Juri escuchará sus dudas si abre la boca y que quizá escuche hasta el hueco detrás de las frases hechas que temen escapar de sus labios. Él sabe que Guilmon está bien, en algún lugar del Mundo Digital, gracias a las investigaciones del padre de Jen y sabe que Juri evita que la vean llorar, ser vulnerable y él sabe lo precioso que es ese momento, lo infame que le es dejarlo entrar en el instante que le pertenece a Leomon y ella. Él sabe, y por eso está congelado y silencioso.

Ese día se cumplen años de su viaje al Mundo Digital, pero no de su regreso. La ida, el principio. Se cumplen años entonces, desde que encontraron a sus compañeros. Se cumplen años desde que Juri perdió al suyo para siempre... y es apenas ahora que ella está avanzando más allá. Le tomó tiempo, él lo comprende.

Los cambios son paulatinos, siempre. Al menos, los que son tan profundos.

Es un aniversario que quizá no lo es para todo lo que vivieron, pero se le acerca. Takato quisiera poder honrar la memoria de Leomon en una fecha en particular, porque esos meses perdidos no tenían días ni horas, no llevaban tiempo ni recuento. Fue cerca de esa fecha, pero no es exacta la medición y por eso los días de Juri son todos grises por igual en esa época. El recuerdo de esa pérdida es una cicatriz al acecho, una que se suaviza con los años pero que está tan presente como lo estuvo antaño. Existen ideas que no pueden desligarse y permanecen ancladas en la memoria para salir a flote con una chispa desgarradora.

Takato sabe que Juri esconde el gris de su pena muy adentro, en el fondo. Lo hace porque teme que su dolor envuelva al mundo y lo torne opaco. Ella no sabe, o quizá no entiende, que él prefiere ese mundo gris al mundo vacío que amenazaba con dejar el D-Reaper.

Duda, en silencio, hasta que se resuelve y su brazo se mueve, tentativo. Duda, pero al final, toca la mano de Juri. Apenas.

Siente el peso de sus ojos por un instante, pero él mira al frente porque siente las lágrimas amenazan con brotar. Él no quiere llorar delante de Juri, quiere ser fuerte para ella.

—No todos volvimos de ese viaje, pero los que volvimos, _recordamos._

No es suficiente, lo sabe. Pero es algo, y no es una mentira.

Juri no dice nada por un largo momento y eso está bien. Es sincero ese silencio, también.


	25. Inevitabilidad

**Imagen:** Manos entrelazadas en hospital (propuesta por _NievesJS13)_

 **Personajes:** Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _25._ Inevitabilidad

Lo peor de todo fue la incertidumbre que la hundió los primeros días después de los incidentes. El primer atraque podría haber sido aislado, el segundo ya era más específico y el tercero le quitó fuerza a su sonrisa.

Taichi la acompañó en todos sus estudios en el hospital, sus ojos críticos e inexpertos, la impotencia grabada en sus nudillos mientras respondía las preguntas relacionadas con genética, con enfermedades del pasado y otras que ellos solo conocían de nombre. Jou estaba allí porque él traducía términos médicos al lenguaje mundano y quería asegurarse que todo estaba bien hecho, ella agradeció su presencia tranquila y segura.

Takeru estaba con ella, por supuesto, porque habían vivido la vida juntos durante tanto tiempo que eran inseparables. Incluso Taichi y sus digimon pensaban en ellos como extraños cuando estaban mucho tiempo separados y sus días en el hospital, diversos y distantes entre sí, los mantuvieron atados.

Las manos de Takeru le transmitían calma, por eso Hikari no podía dejarlas ir.

Se cansó de insistirles que estaba bien a sus amigos. Imaginó que sus palabras no eran más que humo y cualquiera de ellos, todos ellos, podían ver el filo de la duda en cada afirmación tranquila por lo que no fue una sorpresa que los rostros amables vinieran en visitas esporádicas y la confortaran con su tiempo compartido.

Yamato fue a verla una vez, pero Hikari aprovechó su silenciosa presencia para que sus hombros no se sintieran tan pesados y no forzó una sonrisa. Se refugió en los brazos de Sora y en los de Taichi. Agradeció a Ken, a Iori y a Koushiro por sus visitas serenas. Daisuke y Mimi habrían ido a verla si no estuviesen al otro lado del mundo pero sus llamadas eran constantes. Miyako la visitaba entre las horas de sueño de su hija pequeña. Fuera del hospital, la vida seguía.

Eran esos instantes cuando estaba sola que todo parecía pintarse de negro, y sentía que no podía hacer pie.

El diagnóstico del doctor se tornó un susurro distante. Las palabras volaban por la habitación y rebotaban por las paredes de la conciencia. Ajenas, indistinguibles y lejanos. Inalcanzables en toda extensión.

—Lo puedes manejar, pero tienes que ser sincera contigo misma. Habrá momentos buenos y malos, pero no se puede predecir. Lo más importante es que tomes conciencia de esto, los días malos serán realmente malos y los medicamentos están orientados para aliviar el dolor.

—¿Pero no tiene cura? —Taichi tenía que insistir, porque así era él. Hikari apretó la mano de Takeru, aunque sabía la respuesta.

 _—No._

Alguien le acarició el brazo con suavidad, devolviéndola al presente. Las horas desde aquella conversación se habían evaporado.

—Deberías descansar —Takeru le aconsejó, dejándose caer en la silla junto a la cama. Hikari se acomodó las sábanas—. Tal vez mañana puedas volver a tu casa.

—Sí.

Hikari no lo miró a los ojos ni tampoco agregó más, las noticias de los últimos días golpeandola de repente.

—Al menos ya sabes lo que es. Vas a manejarlo.

—No tiene cura, Takeru. No sé si mañana me voy a despertar sin poder caminar bien o si mis ojos van a funcionar correctamente o incluso... Y no puedo...

—Hey, tú no tienes que hacer todo eso sola —Takeru le dio un pequeño golpe en la barbilla y luego le tomó la mano —. Vamos a ir a través de esto juntos.

—¿Vamos?

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, pero ella sentía que ya no se estaba ahogando. Takeru las borraba con los dedos de su mano libre.

—¿No somos un equipo? —preguntó, en serio, y su voz sonó tan cerca que la envolvió. Hikari sintió el nudo en su garganta se aflojaba y aunque todavía no sabía cómo despertaría mañana, el tacto de Takeru fue un ancla a la tierra.

—Somos un equipo —murmuró. Siempre lo habían sido.


	26. Espejismo en azul

**Imagen:** Lágrimas, ojo y flores azules (propuesta por _jacque-kari)_

 **Personaje:** Hiroaki Ishida

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _26._ Espejismo en azul

Hiroaki mira las flores en las manos de la joven pelirroja y contiene el aliento. No es una visión inusual aunque tampoco sea una imagen que alcance lo cotidiano. Sabe bien que su vecina tiene una escuela de ikebana, es una de esas certezas que se acumulan en la memoria. No es la imagen pero el color de las flores lo que le deja inmóvil en la puerta del edificio, tras dejarla pasar primero.

Las flores son del color azul de los ojos de Natsuko. Es el azul que ve en la mirada de sus hijos. Es el azul lejano, del cielo y el mar.

Dispara un recuerdo que es ilusión, la juventud de trazos grises que se opacaron con el humo del cigarrillo y las lágrimas de los años cenicientos. Por un momento, cuando Sora se gira para mirarlo con la pregunta en los ojos, ni su mirada rojiza ni su cabello, del tono del cielo por la tarde, son importantes. Las flores, que evocan un amor sin desteñir, lo son. Hiroaki ve a Natsuko como espejismo en las flores y luego exhala cuando la visión desaparece.

Sabe que olvidará todo en el camino a su apartamento, aún cuando Sora lo acompañe hasta la puerta. Ella va ver a su hijo y cree que no lo dejará desteñirse, a Yamato.

Además, a diferencia de Natsuko, todo en ella es rojo.


	27. En las nubes

**Imagen:** Calcetines divertidos con colores (propuesta por _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques)_

 **Personaje:** Jun Motomiya

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _27._ En las nubes

Daisuke se ríe de ella, de sus torpezas. Son palabras que ignora fácilmente porque siempre han sido así, uno contra otro. Momoe la mira de reojo, pero no pregunta y es que todos saben que Jun pierde la cabeza cuando está enamorada.

Ella es así, alocada y distraída, con la cabeza entre las nubes y medias de pares diferentes por salir apurada.

Lo más gracioso, piensa con una sonrisa gradaba en la cara, es que su _genio favorito_ es tan ajeno no se dio cuenta que lleva un calcetín rosa y otro con rayas de colores hasta que ella lo señala.


	28. Lleno de nada

**Imagen:** Miyako y Daisuke de la mano de Iori (propuesta por _ishigo-chan_ )

 **Personajes:** Niños elegidos de 02

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _28._ Lleno de nada

Ken se detuvo a distancia prudencial, en ese mundo vacío. No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pensaba que veía rojo en sus memorias, y negro también. Recordaba destrucción, furia. Si hubiese estado solo, él sería consumido por esas ideas, por una imagen que escapaba a su realidad sin forma. Ken imaginaba que no debía estar allí, en ese universo lleno de nada, pero no podía pensar en una razón para irse. O una forma. Él había despertado allí después de...

Escuchó las risas primero y se giró para mirar a sus compañeros. Sintió que se relajaba en la imagen. Miyako reía, libre y feliz, pero Daisuke no dejaba que la sonrisa pintada en su cara se volviese carcajada. El de la expresión más radiante era Iori, sin embargo, que tomaba a sus amigos de las manos y parecía más alegre de lo que había parecido nunca. Ken sentía que ellos debían verse así siempre. Despreocupados, libres de angustia. Se preguntó por qué la imagen le parecía _incorrecta_ , qué le faltaba. Se preguntó quiénes faltaban.

—¡Ven con nosotros, Ken! —gritó Daisuke.

Ken sonrió y sus pasos lo guiaron a sus amigos. Pero lo alejaron de la realidad.


	29. Universo alternativo

**Imagen** **:** Digimons caracterizados como sus compañeros (propuesta por __Midnighttreasure__ _)_

 **Personajes** **:** Niños elegidos y digimons

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _29_ _._ Universo alternativo

Taichi no podía dejar de mirar el silbato de Hikari. Tailmon lo llevaba alrededor de su cuello. Fue una visión tan inesperada y a la vez tan... _correcta_ , que se quedó sin aliento. Era cierto, entonces, que una imagen podía decir más que mil palabras, que oraciones enlazadas no eran necesarias en ocasiones para decir algo. Mejor aún, una imagen podía arrebatar todas esas cosas que podrían decirse y caer en el vacío, podía darle significado a lo que carecía de él. Tailmon llevaba el silbato de Hikari alrededor de su cuello y Taichi se encontró presionando los dedos en las gafas, las que llevaba consigo desde que pequeño, las que su abuelo le había dado y sentía que algo tenía que hacer.

Si ya no volvía a ver a Agumon... él quería...

—¿Por qué le dejaste el silbato a Tailmon? —preguntó, en voz baja.

Hikari parpadeó. Sus ojos eran claros, tranquilos y lo miraron con una luz que no podía entender.

—Ella me lo devolverá cuando volvamos a vernos.

La idea lo atravesó como un rayo. Si ya no volvía a ver a Agumon, él dudaría, porque habían sido su tesoro y su viaje. Pero si tal vez volviesen a verse...

Taichi tomó la decisión como tomaba todas sus decisiones. Agumon parpadeó cuando se encontró con las goggles cerca de su rostro, demasiado cerca para apreciar su forma. Su compañero se las había quitado silenciosamente y ahora lo miraba de una forma que Agumon no encontraba familiar. Lo había mirado así una vez, en el Mundo Real, cuando le había dicho que debían regresar.

—Taichi...

Él sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa de las suyas. Agumon notó que también Hikari sonreía.

—Me los devolverás cuando volvamos a vernos.

—¿Cómo sabes que volveremos a vernos?

Taichi suspiró. En realidad, no lo sabía, pero sentía que le estaban arrebatando una parte de su alma y necesitaba algo que todavía los conectase. Y además, él confiaba en las palabras de Hikari.

—Patamon y yo volvimos a vernos —comentó Takeru, parándose junto a Hikari. Sus pasos tranquilos no habían borrado la pesadumbre del ambiente pero su esperanza trajo una porción de brillo al ánimo sombrío de Taichi. Luego de darle una mirada rápida a Hikari, el pequeño se quitó el sombrero y lo colocó sobre Patamon.

—¿Takeru...?

Sonrió ampliamente. —No tienes que devolvermelo. Tengo muchos más en casa.

Fue como una chispa, entonces, que se difundió por ese pequeño universo. Taichi vio a sus amigos buscar rápidamente entre sus objetos, un escaneo exhaustivo en el caso de Jou y un silencioso acuerdo en la mirada de Yamato. Una mirada divertida en el rostro de Sora... No se sorprendió al ver que Koushiro parecía más renuente.

Gomamon sintió que las gafas se le corrían mientras sacudía la mano de Jou, sonrisas dobles en sus rostros.

—Puedo conseguir otras gafas en casa —Jou le explicó a su compañero. Taichi se preguntaba si estaba viendo algo, nunca había visto a Jou sin sus anteojos.

Piyomon sostuvo el gorro de Sora sobre su cabeza para que poder ver más allá del azul.

—Me gusta tu sombrero, Sora —dijo Piyomon, sus palabras bailaban suavemente.

—¿Estás seguro, Yamato? —preguntó Gabumon. Se encontró sosteniendo la armónica, sus ojos llenos con una extraña adoración.

—Lo estoy.

—Koushiro-han, tu computadora...

—En mi casa tengo otro equipo y además... Además, Gennai—san y yo podremos seguir comunicandonos y podré hablar contigo —murmuró el pelirrojo.

—Sabes que no necesito que me dejes algo para recordarte, Koushiro-han. Ninguno de ustedes debe hacerlo. No los olvidaremos. Nunca te olvidaré.

Koushiro se quedó sin palabras y la emoción le nubló la mirada.

—Tentomon...

Habían tenido un momento para despedirse, antes, pero de repente Koushiro quería volver a abrazar a su digimon.

—No encontré a Palmon —susurró Mimi. Las lágrimas regresaron con renovada fuerza y siguieron en esa forma incluso cuando Gennai anunció que era hora de irse.

Taichi no podía dejar de mirar a sus compañeros, ahora llevando con ellos pequeños tesoros compartidos desde su viaje. Los anteojos de Jou permanecerían con Gomamon, la computadora de Koushiro no dejaba de atraer las miradas de los Gekomons. El sombrero de Takeru y el de Sora, apoyados descuidadamente sobre las cabezas Patamon y Piyomon. La armónica y las goggles no se alejarían de Gabumon y Agumon. Y, en un rincón, Mimi seguía llorando.

El sonido del silbato rompió la quietud y Taichi dejó que las palabras salieran de su boca en esa despedida que tanto dolía y que habían querido retrasar. Movió sus brazos a la par que sus amigos. El sol se estaba oscureciendo, bloqueando su salida, su puerta a casa.

Fue entonces cuando vieron a Palmon. Fue entonces que Mimi dejó de llorar y que su sombrero se levantó en el aire, dejándolos sin aliento.

Fue la última vez que vieron a los digimon.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Feliz primero de agosto!


	30. Mensajes

**Imagen** **:** Echando carta al buzón(propuesta por _Natsichan_ )

 **Personajes** **:** Takeru Takaishi, Hikari Yagami

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _30._ Mensajes

Hikari se ríe al dejar caer el sobre en uno de los tantos buzones que salpican las calles, sabe que pronto recibirá algún mensaje de texto. Quizá un correo electrónico. Las cartas están bien, pero a ella le gustan los mensajes de Takeru, esos del día a día. Le da la sensación que no están tan lejos.

Ella los guarda todos.

 **Takeru** —¿Cómo es el día londinense? Siempre lo pienso color gris y no me gusta, espero que no sea así. Avísame cuando dejes la ciudad, pequeña trotamundos.

 **Takeru** —Te mando una fotografía que habría salido mejor si tuviera mejor pulso. Pero igual se ve bien, ¿no? Envíale saludos a Tailmon.

 **Takeru** — Hoy encontré una heladería. Está a unas calles de mi apartamento, pero en el lado opuesto. Parece escondida en la ciudad. Creo que te gustaría.

 **Takeru** —Feliz cumpleaños, Hikari.

 **Para** **Takeru** —Te extraño, ¿sabes?

 **Takeru** —Yo también te extraño.

 **Para** **Takeru** —Aún no puedo volver.

 **Para** **Takeru** —Pero lo haré. Lo prometo.

 **Takeru** —No soy bueno esperando. Y sigo aquí.

Sonríe con el último, el más reciente, porque la verdad reluce en cada palabra. Porque Takeru puede enviar un mensaje que encierra sentimientos. Porque ella se conoce bien y sabe que volverá. Porque él no es bueno esperando y aún así lo hace.

Hikari ignora la estación de tren vacía y sigue caminando.


	31. Realidad equivocada

**Imagen** **:** Taichi y Agumon en Tri (propuesta por _Leiram)_

 **Personajes** **:** Taichi Yagami, Agumon

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _31._ Realidad equivocada

No se siente como un sueño, aunque lo es. La luz que llena el claro, más brillante que el sol, es oro fundido en el resplandor. Taichi sabe que no es una imagen real porque es imposible que él esté en el Mundo Digital, y también es imposible que Agumon esté allí, delante de él, sin alteración alguna. O tal vez imposible no es el término correcto, pero es el que más se le parece. Es un sueño, lo sabe bien, porque su compañero fue absorbido por un agujero negro, porque aunque estuviesen juntos, Taichi sabe que no encontraría esa chispa de conocimiento en los ojos de su digimon.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunta Agumon, estirando sus zarpas para tocarlo. Taichi cierra los ojos porque la pregunta está llena de incertidumbre, de confusión.

—Estoy aquí porque...

Es la pregunta correcta. En sueños, él está allí.

—Estoy aquí porque este mundo eligió una realidad diferente.


	32. Koushiro, a destiempo

**Imagen:** Llave y cerradura (propuesta por _Nats28)_

 **Personajes:** Mimi Tachikawa y Koushiro Izumi.

Para eljefe2000, _¡feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _32._ Koushiro, a destiempo

Koushiro podría decir que la escuchó llegar y a nadie le sorprendería. Porque Mimi era color, alegría y, especialmente, sonido.

Podría decir que la escuchó llegar a su mundo binario, que su presencia se filtró entre ceros y unos, que el rosa pintó las pantallas y las estrellas nublaron sus ojos. Que ella encontró la llave que celosamente protegía su corazón y se la adueñó (aún no estaba seguro de dónde había llegado esa idea en específico, tenía sabor a Mimi). Pero mentiría si lo dijera, porque él no la escuchó, y si lo hizo, el sonido se perdió entre tantos otros que no le dio importancia hasta que era demasiado tarde. Quizá fue porque estaba distraído, enredado en ideas nuevas que no alcanzaban a formar realidades, cuando llegó. Tal vez por eso le costó ver que llegó para quedarse, incluso aunque no siempre estuviese con él.

Estaba solo en su oficina mirando la pantalla de su computadora, fiel compañera en su búsqueda sinfín, cuando alguien le cubrió los ojos.

Koushiro no sabía si era un efecto secundario de su amistad con Taichi el no haberse sorprendido, no sabía si era la amistad con todos esos chicos lo que lo había curado de espanto, pero se quedó allí, inmóvil y tranquilo. Con las manos suspendidas sobre el teclado, dudó.

La voz de Mimi era inconfundible pero el perfume floral que él le había regalado lo era aún más.

Koushiro sintió que su sonrisa crecía al reconocerla.

—Creí que no llegarías hasta mañana, Mimi.

Ella hizo un sonido irritado y dejó caer sus manos.

Él giró la silla para mirarla y no se sorprendió de ver las huellas del mal humor entre sus cejas. Se cruzó los brazos, ofendida por algo que no podía imaginar.

—¿Por qué no puedes responder _normalmente?_ Tienes que esperar a que yo pregunte y luego adivinar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, pero no borró su sonrisa.

Ella dejó que una sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios y se acercó para darle un beso.

—No me perdería tu cumpleaños, Koushiro. Por supuesto que llegaría antes que los demás. Sabes que estábamos planeando algo todos juntos. Mejor arreglate un poco, Taichi y los demás vendrán pronto.

Fue su turno para fruncir el ceño.

—Mi cumpleaños es pasado mañana —comentó.

La mirada que le dio Mimi podía significar muchas cosas pero a él le tomó un instante girar la silla nuevamente para confirmar la fecha en la pantalla de su computadora.

Faltaban dos horas para su cumpleaños.

 _Vaya._

—Uh.

Mimi lo miró con una mezcla de exasperación y ternura.

—Ay, Kou, ¿ _qu_ _é_ haremos contigo?

¿Había una respuesta correcta? ¿Alguna necesaria?

En algún momento, esa pregunta podría haberle hecho daño, pero en los brazos de Mimi, él pensó que podía olvidar aquella época. En algún momento, él habría olvidado el paso de los días y se habría enredado en cuestiones sensibles sobre su nacimiento y su familia, pero su cumpleaños tenía un significado diferente gracias a las personas que estaban con él en ese día.

Sin decir una palabra, tomó a Mimi entre sus brazos.

—Te quiero mucho —suspiró.

—Y yo a ti.

Era lo que importaba.


	33. Vanidad

**Imagen:** Uñas pintadas de rojo, conduciendo (propuesta por _Natsichan_ )

 **Personajes:** Izumi Orimoto

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _33._ Vanidad

Era un día perfecto para aprender a conducir. Izumi le sonrió a su reflejo mientras se arreglaba el pelo e ignoró el bufido de Junpei en el asiento de copiloto.

—Las manos sobre el volante, Izumi.

—Ya, _ya_.

Miró sus uñas un momento. Le gustaba como quedaban pintadas de rojo.

—¡Deja de ser tan vanidosa!


	34. La placa dorada

**Imagen:** Emblemas y zodiaco (propuesta por __yupiyo__ _)_

 _ **Personajes:**_ Koushiro Izumi.

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _34._ La placa dorada

Koushiro examinó la placa con ávido interés. Era de oro, o el equivalente al oro que existía en el Mundo Digital, y tenía los símbolos de los emblemas, los nueve que le eran familiares y dos que había visto en contadas ocasiones, tallados en la superficie. Gennai le había dicho que le encontraron en lo profundo de una pirámide. Koushiro no pensó en preguntarle en cuál sitio exacto había sido, pero él solo podía pensar en dos: la que se había convertido en un agujero negro durante sus primeras aventuras y la que habían hallado los digimental del amor y el conocimiento... si es que eran diferentes. Debería pedirle los detalles a Gennai, las especificaciones y más datos.

Había algo más inquietante en la placa que tenía en sus manos, algo que le obligaba a arrojar las dudas al fondo de su mente.

Lo que en principio había sido una pieza circular, símbolo de perfección, estaba quebrado y tenía fisuras. No faltaba ningún emblema pero las grietas parecían muy específicas y habían rozado a _cuatro_ de los emblemas.

Destino, amor, luz y... conocimiento.

Quizá estaba paranoico.

No estaba seguro si llegaba a ser casualidad...

Pero lo averiguaría.


	35. Garabatos en el cielo

**Imagen:** Dibujos del espacio en imagen real del cielo (propuesta por __jacque-kari)__

 **Personajes:** Sora Takenouichi y Taichi Yagami.

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _35._ Garabatos en el cielo

—Es increíble, ¿no? —comentó Taichi, con una sonrisa inmensa—. Los niños parece que nacen sabiendo usar las computadoras y aparatos electrónicos mejor que nosotros. Incluso Taiyo parece mejor que yo en esto. Me asusta pensar lo que hará Yuko cuando crezca... Es la niña de Koushiro.

Se rio suavemente.

—Estoy seguro que Yamato enloquecerá —comentó Taichi y su sonrisa tenía un aire burlesco—. Pagaría por ver su rostro.

Sora sonrió también, pero era un gesto suave.

Miró nuevamente la pantalla de su _iPhone_ para ver el dibujo que había hecho Saori.

Ella había sacado una fotografía del cielo durante la tarde cuando la pequeña le preguntó por su papá y le explicó que estaba por encima de las nubes. Yamato le había dicho a Saori que ella no lo vería simplemente, pero eso no había detenido a su pequeña niña terca. Había sido una fotografía sin pretensiones pero mientras Sora no estaba mirando, Saori había comenzado a dibujar sobre la imagen y ya no era lo que había sido. Podría haber sido durante la cena, o quizá cuando estaba ultimando los detalles de su desfile, ella no estaba segura. Lo destacable era que donde antes era solo cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, planetas y garabatos.

Saori había dibujado una luna, dos planetas que se parecían a Saturno, otro que era Júpiter y uno que Sora no reconocía a simple vista. Pero, sin duda, su dibujo favorito era el monigote de astronauta que estaba en una de las esquinas.

Sabía que el rostro de Yamato no tendría precio.


	36. Significantes

**Imagen:** Chica con tatuajes (propuesta por _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques_ )

 **Personajes:** Takeru Takaishi, Noriko Kawada

Para Yeid Master, _¡feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _36._ Significantes

Takeru miró a Noriko. En ocasiones como esa le gustaría poder dibujar como Sora pero sabía que ningún boceto le haría justicia a su novia. Una fotografía sería mejor, pero no favorecía eso. Trazó las líneas que contrastaban contra la piel clara y ella levantó una ceja, divertida. Takeru pensaba que no encontraría una japonesa tan atrevida como ella... Aunque tal vez tenía que ver con el tiempo que habían estado separados y la vida que había pasado entre sus dos encuentros. Quizá era su audacia lo que le gustaba de ella.

Habían sido apenas niños cuando empezaron a salir, en las puertas de la adolescencia, y se separaron cuando ella se mudó. El inicio había sido torpe, encuentros para aliviar los recuerdos que una semilla oscura tocó y reuniones para dar esperanzas al futuro. Takeru no sabía si había tenido el corazón roto pero recordaba bien que Hikari y Koushiro le habían invitado a ser una tercera rueda en su relación hasta que sanó la ausencia. Nunca aceptaba del todo el abandono, pero no ataba a nadie a él.

El segundo encuentro con Noriko fue totalmente distinto al primero. Había sido en el Instituto en el que estudiaba Hikari y al verla recordó su sueño de ser maestra. Se preguntó si aún querría serlo porque se veía incómoda entre tanta gente.

Nunca había logrado entender a Noriko del todo, su timidez del pasado que había florecido en otra cosa. Quizá no era simplemente su audacia lo que le gustaba de ella.

—No te imaginaba como una persona con tatuajes.

Ella se rio.

—Empecé con uno —le dijo, suavidad en su voz y comodidad en su desnudez. Él no encontraba en ella a la chica que solía discutir con Daisuke por cosas mundanas de cada día, sus ojos y su sonrisa agridulce—... Pero luego empezaron a significar.

Se vistió como una de sus camisetas. Noriko llevaba el pelo más largo, le rozaba los hombros.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Algo. Muchas cosas. ¿Importa?

—Tal vez. Tal vez no. Pero soy escritor.

Ella le sonrió con burla.

—¿Entonces saldrá esto en algún libro?

Takeru la miró seriamente.

—No sin tu permiso.

 _Nunca_.Él sabía que ella era privada, en el fondo. Noriko ladeó el rostro y lo examinó con sus ojos oscuros por un largo momento.

—Este de aquí fue el primero —Los dedos de Noriko trazaron un camino hacia su muñeca.

—El yin y el yang. Apropiado.

—Puede que sí —aceptó.

—No imagino a una _maestra_ con tatuajes.

Ella suspiró. Seguía aferrándose a ese sueño, así que Takeru no lo discutía.

—Por eso la mayoría de ellos están escondidos. Son para mí y significan para mí. No necesito que otros los vean.

—¿Y qué pasa con este, que todos pueden ver?

—Es especial para mí —murmuró—. Me recuerda que siempre hay una semilla de luz en la oscuridad, y que solo hay que ayudarla a crecer. Que los extremos no son buenos. Me recuerda un poco a ti.

—¿Siempre fuiste tan filosófica?

—Después de conocerlos a ustedes, seguro.

—Quiero que me cuentes del resto de los tatuajes. El ancla, los arabescos...

Ella volvió a reír en su impaciencia casi infantil.

—Volvamos a la cama primero.

Abrió la boca para protestar pero lo pensó mejor.

—De acuerdo... pero quiero _saber_ qué pasa con el unicornio que tiene una serpiente alrededor de su cuerno. Ese debe tener una historia interesante.


	37. Cotidiano

**Imagen:** Anciano vendiendo caramelos (propuesta por _HikariCaelum)_

 **Personajes:** Hikari Yagami

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _37_. Cotidiano

En el camino a la escuela, Hikari siempre se detiene. Hay un parque a medio camino, con flores que lo visten de colores y verde que cubre el gris. Hay risas y alegrías, siempre algún niño que pasea por sus adoquines. Hay silencio, también. Le gusta sentarse en uno de los bancos, respirar la calma cuando está sola y saborear las risas cuando las escucha. Hay rostros que se repiten, vecinos que comparten el día a día y ella sabe que podría perderse en ese mar de gente.

Hay un anciano que se sienta en la vereda, cada día desde que encontró es parque que le queda de camino a la escuela, y lleva una manta llena de cosas que se extiende como un puente a un mundo desconectado. Hikari, que es un rostro entre tantos, se acerca a comprarle caramelos y es casi una pequeña rutina, junto con las risas, los desconocidos y los silencios.


	38. Caprichos II

**Imagen:** Calle de día vacía (propuesta por _ShadowLights)_

 **Personajes:** Hikari y Taichi Yagami

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _38_. Caprichos II

Se deja guiar. No puede hacer otra cosa porque se trata de Hikari y todos conocen su gusto por lo helados. A veces encuentra graciosa esa fijación en ella, que parece tan adulta, pero supone que la obsesión con la comida viene de familia.

—Es por aquí, ¡vamos, hermano!

Se sorprende en la quietud que se extiende en las veredas y que alcanza el otro extremo. Es una calle vacía en medio de Japón y se siente como un respiro a la agitación de cada día.

—¿Por qué estás tan apurada? –Pregunta. Quisiera disfrutar el camino.

—Koushiro dijo que por aquí abrieron una heladería y que tienen el mejor helado que probó.

Taichi resiste el impulso de decirle que el gusto de su amigo no es confiable, porque Hikari está entusiasmada y a él le gusta verla sonreír como una niña de su edad. Sus pasos son ligeros durante todo el recorrido a la heladería.


	39. Momentos

**Imagen:** Taiorato dormidos y bajo (propuesta por _ChemicalFairy)_

 **Personajes** **:** Mimi Tachikawa, Yamato Ishida.

Para GreenIllusions, _¡feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _39_. Momentos

Mimi regresa a la sala y la escena enternece. Taichi y Sora duermen, todavía en sus uniformes de la escuela, atados a las horas tempranas del día. Están cansados y parecen desaparecer para el mundo en su mundo de sueños. Yamato está despierto y con el bajo raspa el silencio en la habitación, aunque la música se siente como una caricia. Ella se ríe y con el teléfono logra capturar el momento, pero no la totalidad. La esencia de la música se pierde la imagen pero Yamato escucha sus pasos y el ruido del teléfono.

Ella se gana una mirada tibia y una sonrisa escondida en una esquina.

—No puedo evitarlo —le dice. Hay un suave anhelo en la mirada del Yamato de la foto y Mimi se pregunta si es por Sora o por la vieja relación que se perdió entre los años.

—No tienes mucha experiencia con el control, ¿o sí?

Mimi le guiña un ojo y la sonrisa de Yamato es todavía renuente, casi arrepentida. A Yamato Ishida hay que entenderlo por detalles, Mimi piensa en sus gestos camuflados y los llama micropistas. A veces se sorprende de lo fácil que es, en una época no podía dejar de verlo como imposible. La costumbre le ayuda a leer las emociones en sus ojos llenos del reflejo del cielo.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Mimi, suave en la tranquilidad. Ella no está acostumbrada a la calma que respira con sus amigos en Japón, el ritmo de New York reverbera en su sangre.

Las cejas de Yamato se alzan. Ella se arrepiente porque es una pregunta tonta. Los digimon han desaparecido y ellos están allí, sin saber. La última vez, recuerda, habían logrado despedirse. El peso de las últimas palabras que le dijo Palmon se hunden en su estómago.

La de él es una respuesta sin palabras.

—Sí, ya sabes, con todo esto que pasó.

—Estoy bien —dice Yamato y su voz es un poco más filosa de lo que ella espera.

Mimi quiere preguntarle si echa de menos a Gabumon, si ellos hablaban tanto como Palmon y ella. Quiere saber si él también siente la falta de una despedida. Es injusto preguntar, piensa. Yamato sabe de despedidas. Quizá más que ella, que tiene el sabor en el recuerdo y el adiós preparado en una maleta por si sus padres deciden cambiar el destino.

—¿Mimi?

—¿Qué?

—Palmon va a estar bien. Se cuidaran entre ellos.

Por un instante, quiere llorar.

—¿Crees que los volveremos a ver, Yamato? Ni siquiera sabemos qué pasó.

—Takeru y Hikari están seguros que así será. No se equivocaron la última vez.

Mimi no puede evitar creer. No puede evitar sonreír.

—Gracias.

Durante unos instantes, él se concentra en el bajo y la música los envuelve. Mimi cierra los ojos y la melodía adormece la inquietud.

—¿Yamato?

—¿Qué?

—¿Te tomarías una foto conmigo? —Y porque es una petición extraña y ellos son _Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa_ , ella espera que la mire del modo que la está mirando—. Es que quiero atesorar este momento por si jamás se repite.

Y él sonríe.


	40. Eclipse

**Imagen:** Padre besando a bebé (propuesta por _Genee)_

 **Personajes** **:** Mimi Tachikawa, Daisuke Motomiya.

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

40\. Eclipse

Mimi no había pensado que terminarían siendo tan cercanos. Se encontró compartiendo momentos, añorando tierras conocidas y recordando el pasado que no dolía tanto. Se encontró pensando él para contarle cosas y se encontró escuchando sus noticias y pesares. Se dio cuenta que siempre le había gustado el optimismo de Daisuke y su sonrisa llena de entusiasmo.

Mimi había huido de Japón y Daisuke estaba persiguiendo un sueño pero se cruzaron en vidas paralelas.

—Es 21 de agosto, ¿recuerdas? —saluda Daisuke con la energía incontenible que siempre tuvo.

—No dejarías que lo olvide —ella responde con la sonrisa tocando sus labios.

V-mon sonríe en acuerdo y Palmon, que encuentra un extraño placer en vestirse y maquillarse para pasear entre ellos, se ríe. Cutemon saluda con timidez, escondida detrás de su compañera.

—Es el primer eclipse de Daiki.

La idea le da ternura a Mimi y es una imagen dulce la de Daisuke sosteniendo a su hijo mientras le besa la frente. Mitsuko le sonríe a su esposo.

—Está dormido y aunque estuviera despierto, no va a entender lo que está pasando, Dai.

Pero sus palabras caen en oídos sordos y todos allí sonríen en el entusiasmo de Daisuke.

Mimi siente la nostalgia subiendo por su garganta.

—Vamos a ver el eclipse.


	41. Árbol de la vida

**Imagen** : Árbol que suelta hojas de papel (propuesta por _patriot117)_

 **Personajes** : Miyako Inoue y Wormmon.

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _41_. Árbol de la vida

Miyako encuentra el cuadro en el ático, entre cajas que había guardado ella y recuerdos que había guardado Ken. Habían dejado cosas allí después de mudarse, cuando debieron cambiar el apartamento por una casa más grande, cuando el espacio les quedó pequeño.

Ella no recuerda la imagen que nace de pinceladas prolijas y líneas suaves. Quizá Ken lo guardó para que ella no lo viese, pero lo encontró demasiado fácil para que ese sea el caso. Quizá quería que lo encontrase o tal vez simplemente no imaginó que ella iría a esa habitación. Supone que debería dejarlo allí, escondido entre tesoros sin descubrir y memorias materiales, pero no puede moverse.

—¿Miyako? ¿Encontraste…?

Es Wormmon, que suspira, y se acerca con timidez. Ella ya olvidó lo que debía estar buscando.

—Osamu y el árbol de la vida —susurra.

—¿Qué?

—Es el nombre del cuadro —le explica Wormmon.

Miyako estira la mano para tocar el lienzo. La pintura toma vida en tonos ocres. El verde se apaga en el suelo y cielo se torna oscuro, hay flores y hay niños. Pero es el árbol, que suelta sus hojas en el viento, el protagonista de la obra. Sus hojas son de papel.

—El niño que está bajo el árbol es Osamu —murmura Wormmon, porque siente que debe hacerlo.

—¿Por qué los niños juntan las hojas?

Wormmon se queda en silencio, no es algo suyo para compartir. Miyako puede adivinar, de todos modos. Osamu, que no llegó a escribir su vida, se queda bajo el árbol y no busca _su_ historia, entre las hojas caídas, como los demás.

Miyako quiere llorar. Quiere abrazar a Ken y quiere abrazar a sus pequeños hijos. Quiere escribir un mejor capítulo, uno más alegre. Espera que Osamu haya encontrado la paz que el cuadro no refleja.

Ella cubre la pintura.


	42. Sentimientos en estado puro

**Imagen** : Pluma y partitura (propuesta por _Selenee Nelia_ )

 **Personajes** : Yamato Ishida y Gabumon.

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _42_. Sentimientos en estado puro

—Nunca voy a entender —protesta Gabumon. Arruga la expresión en una mueca y Yamato quiere sonreír por el raro gesto, tan inusual en él.

—No lo harás si no prestas atención.

—No _sé_ leer eso.

Deja la pluma sobre la mesa, junto a las partituras. El bajo descansa, no muy lejos.

—Se llaman partituras, Gabumon. Te estoy enseñando.

El digimon suspira.

—Es como si yo quisiera enseñarte a leer los carteles del Mundo Digital. No soy bueno con esto, Yamato.

—Te gusta la música —señala.

—Me gusta _tu_ música.

Sonríe, un poco.

—Quiero enseñarte esta canción. La compuse para _ti_.

 _«Es un mensaje para ti_ », traduce Gabumon. La música es la forma en la que Yamato habla cuando no encuentra palabras.


	43. ¿Qué le pedirías al genio de la lámpara?

**Imagen** : Lámpara de genio (propuesta por _Sthefynice_ )

 **Personajes** : Grupo de Digimon Frontier

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _43_. ¿Qué le pedirías al genio de la lámpara?

Kouichi ríe en voz baja, sin abrir los ojos, y Kouji le lanza una mirada sin calor, sabiendo que su hermano no está mirándolo.

—¿No ibas a dormir?

—No puedo con todos aquí —responde Kouichi y es mentira parcial. El día anterior se había quedado dormido en medio de una conversación.

Había tomado fiebre estando en la casa Minamoto así que Satomi insistió en que se quedase con ellos hasta recuperarse. A Kouji no le gusta ver a Kouichi atado a la gripe así que los días los pasa dividido.

Con los ojos de Izumi atentos a sus movimientos, él suspira.

—Sabes que no pasan cosas así en la realidad, ¿no?

—No seas aburrido —protesta Takuya, antes de tomar otro puñado de palomitas para comer.

Junpei, aunque rueda los ojos al ver a Takuya hablar con la boca llena, no dice nada. Se sumerge nuevamente en la película.

—No deberías negar tan rápido la posibilidad —Kouichi comenta desde el otro lado de las sábanas, con la voz ronca—... No después de lo que pasó con el viaje al Mundo Digital.

—¡Es cierto! —Es Tomoki, que parece capaz de prestar atención a varias cosas a la vez, quien interrumpe.

Izumi le sonríe.

—Sólo piénsalo... Estás en medio del desierto y te encuentras con esta lámpara... Te corresponde un deseo y tienes que usarlo porque despertaste al genio sin pretenderlo. ¿Qué le pedirías?

Se toma un instante para pensar, para realmente pensar una respuesta, pero las cuatro pares de miradas se enfocan en él y la idea se disipa.

—Es _fácil_ —dice Takuya, cuando nota que no van a recibir una respuesta, y se gana una mirada agradecida del menor de los gemelos. No es un secreto que él no aprecia la atención—. Kouji le pediría viajar por el mundo en alfombra mágica.

Kouji quiere fingir que está molesto, pero la sonrisa lo delata.

Es _casi_ acertada, esa imagen. Kouji mira a sus amigos y a su hermano. Pediría volver a ver a los digimon sin que haya guerra y si, como el cuento, tiene la posibilidad más, desearía futuras sonrisas para superar tiempos de amargura y una familia a la que siempre regresar.


	44. Reminiscencia

**Imagen** : Emblemas dibujados en apuntes (propuesta por _Nats28)_

 **Personajes** : Mimi Tachikawa, Michael Barton.

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _44_. Reminiscencia

A Michael no le sorprende ver a Mimi distraída en la clase de matemáticas. Aunque no es que sea mala estudiante, simplemente no puede concentrarse. Ella menciona el nombre de Koushiro y él se pierde entre sus suspiros.

—¿Qué son esos símbolos?

Mimi parpadea. La clase terminó y Michael la mira con curiosidad pura en su rostro. Le falta la intensidad de Koushiro en los ojos.

Debe dejar de compararlos.

—Son... Es difícil de explicar.

También se siente un poco protectora. Disfruta teniendo ese secreto con ella, sus significados impresos en la memoria y no quiere compartirlos.

Michael insiste.

—¿Y qué significan? El único que entiendo es el sol... Y esto es un corazón ¿no?

Mimi enrojece.

Los trazos se burlan de ella desde la hoja. No es un secreto que ella no puede dibujar.

—Es un corazón —dice, porque la forma es apenas reconocible. Se toma un momento y debajo de cada uno escribe los nombres que recuerda. En inglés, para que Michael los entienda.

—Este de aquí, es el mío.

—¿ _Sincerity_?

—Podrías traducirlo como pureza también. Verdad... Algo genuino. Algunas cosas se pierden en la traducción.

Michael se toma un segundo antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Son muy importantes para ti, ¿no?

Puede ver, en esos pobres dibujos, destellos de recuerdo. Sonrisas, y algunas lágrimas. Puede ver incluso más de una despedida. Más que otra cosa, puede recordar una promesa.

 _«Todos para uno y uno para todos.»_

—Sí, sí que lo son.


	45. ¿Me preguntas a mí?

**Imagen** : Pies de padres y bebé (propuesta por _Nats28_ )

 **Personajes** : Jou Kido y Gomamon.

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _45_. ¿Me preguntas a mí?

—¿Sucedió algo, Jou? Tienes una mirada extraña.

—Tuve un sueño, Gomamon —responde.

—¿Fue malo?

—No dije que haya sido una pesadilla... Fue... No estoy seguro de lo que fue.

—¿Y qué soñaste?

—Es que... ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de que quería comprometerme con Mariko?

—Sí, dijiste que era como hacer oficial que ella es tu compañera. ¿Soñaste con ella?

Jou se frotó la nuca.

—Sí, pero no estábamos solos.

Los ojos de Gomamon se iluminaron.

—¿Estaba yo?

—Escuchaba tu risa pero no te vi. Pero-

—¿Pero?

—Había alguien más en la cama con nosotros.

—¿Alguien más?

—Sí.

—¿Jou? El suspenso...

—Era un bebé. Pero aunque yo estaba allí, _podía_ ver sus piecitos. Se supone que no debería. Dime, ¿es un sueño extraño?

—¿Me preguntas a mí, Jou?


	46. Campo de mariposas

**Imagen** : Pareja en campo lleno de mariposas (propuesta por _jacque-kari_ )

 **Personajes** : Sora Takenouchi, Yamato Ishida.

Para SkuAg.

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _46_. Campo de mariposas.

Yamato sostiene el ceño hasta que la sonrisa se asoma en sus ojos y termina en su boca. Sora quiere reírse porque, con él, todo es rara vez como se aparenta. Puede engañar a otros, pero parece que ninguna reserva sirve para ella. Quizá ya no lo intenta, porque ella puede ver más allá de humos y espejos.

—Siempre quieres ganar una discusión —protesta y Sora no puede dejar de reírse. Trata de no recordarle que las cosas son ciertas a la inversa también.

La brisa perfumada juega con su pelo.

—¿Estábamos discutiendo? —pregunta, en broma— ¿No te parece un buen lugar?

Es uno de esos días que se toman para escaparse de lo continuo absorbente que es la adultez, el futuro y el camino que los aleja cada vez más de la infancia. Sora atesora con cariño las estampas que cubren el pasado pero se encuentra mirando hacia el futuro con nervios y expectativas que brotan como las flores silvestres que reposan a un lado del camino que los lleva a Shimane.

Es un lugar hermoso.

—Te mueres por dibujar esto, ¿no? Pero también quieres ir a ver las flores.

Lleva su cuaderno de dibujos en el bolso, es una costumbre, pero es cierto que tiene la tentación de sentarse y dibujar. No son las flores simplemente, es la dulzura con la que llenan el aire. Son las alas de las mariposas que llenan de más color a un campo arcoiris. Es la irrealidad de que exista ese colorido lugar, sin rastro alguno de la ciudad a la que tanto está acostumbrada, y que se ofrece como una invitación para la curiosidad. Sora quiere dibujar ese día para no olvidar los detalles que el futuro podría quitarle.

—A mi abuela no le importará que volvamos más tarde —dice Yamato.

—No será mucho tiempo.

—Si tanto te gusta, puedes tomar una foto.

Hay una pizca de diversión escondida en sus palabras.

—No —responde, sin pensar. Luego se da cuenta que es sincera y que tiene una respuesta—. No quiero ninguna foto. Me gusta que seamos los únicos que pueden verlo, ¿sabes? Aunque haya otras personas que lo vean... Ahora mismo-

—Es un poco nuestro.

Es tan fácil, tan fácil, que podría sentirse asustada. La sonrisa de Yamato le hace cosquillas en el estómago.

—Sí.

Yamato se adelanta y toma su mano. Sora le sonríe.

Se quedan en ese pequeño universo aparte hasta que las mariposas de colores se pierden en el horizonte.


	47. Escenario de sueños violetas

**Imagen:** Parque violeta (propuesta por _Midnighttreasure_ )

 **Personajes:** Iori Hida, Miyako Inoue.

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _47._ Escenario de sueños violetas

Iori piensa en un parque violeta. Puede que sea solo escenario de sueños repetitivos pero es una imagen tan presente en sus pupilas que él se pierde en el color que tanto le recuerda al pelo de Miyako. Quisiera poder decir más sobre ese lugar misterioso que se le aparece, fugaz, en visiones que no se sienten realidades ni sueños.

Se le escapa en una conversación con Miyako la idea de ese parque que se pinta de violeta hasta en el césped.

Iori se ruboriza por añorar algo que no existe. La idea de tocar el color se ha vuelto tentación.

—No te pongas así —dice ella, porque lo conoce y puede adivinar los motivos de su mejillas rojas—. Los sueños tienen significado, ¿sabes? Tal vez tus sueños te están diciendo algo.

Es escéptico, en el mejor de los casos.

—¿Cómo qué?

Miyako sonríe.

—Vamos a investigar.

A veces tiene la tentación de decirle que ella debería haber heredado el digimental de Koushiro. Se sumerge en la búsqueda por un rato y él se entretiene conversando con Poromon, ya que Upamon duerme, hasta que ella dice su nombre.

—Soñar con parques es bastante común y significa muchas cosas. Necesitamos más detalles del sueño... Pero más que otra cosa habla de reflexión. Es muy tú. No puede encontrar específicamente sueños de parques violetas, pero mira... El color violeta puede ser nostalgia por el pasado. ¿Eso ayuda?

Iori mueve la cabeza. Miyako lo mira apenada.

—Está bien —dice él con una sonrisa, porque la conoce y supone que esperaba otra respuesta—. Gracias.

—Hubiera querido ayudarte más.

—Estoy seguro que encontraste buenos significados para los sueños.

Su sonrisa crece.

—Algunos sueños son extraños.

Hablan por horas de sueños que han tenido y buscan pistas en ellos. A Iori se le afloja la lengua cuando se trata de Miyako y ella lo despide con una sensación de liviandad que le avisa que él estará bien.

La siguiente vez que Iori sueña con su parque violeta, él no está solo. Su padre le tiende la mano y caminan juntos por los caminos que llevan el color que mezcla rojo y azul.


	48. Aurora, cartas y otras puertas

**Imagen:** Aurora boreal (propuesta por _Sthefynice_ )

 **Personajes:** Koushiro Izumi, Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Yagami. Digimons.

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _48._ Aurora, cartas y otras puertas

—¿Crees que mi hermano y Sora tardarán mucho en volver?

Habían salido a buscar algo para comer y Koushiro pensaba que Hikari podría necesitar las fuerzas.

—Vendrán enseguida —dijo, tratando de sonar tranquilizador. Él no era bueno para eso—. Piyomon está con ellos y Birdramon es muy veloz.

Takeru no había hablado mucho desde que Yamato se fue, pero no parecía triste tampoco. Sora le había pedido a Koushiro que mantuviese un ojo en él mientras ella se iba y él sabía por qué.

En ese grupo eran malos para dejar ir las cosas, pero por ello es que habían llegado tan lejos.

—¿Entonces no llegaron aquí igual que yo? —preguntó Hikari, volviendo a la idea anterior. Estaba curiosa por las cosas que se había perdido.

Él estaba aliviado. Eran cosas que sí podía responder con certeza.

—No. Creo que hay diferentes modos de viajar entre este mundo y el nuestro. Ahora usamos los digivices para llegar pero antes habíamos usado un sistema de cartas.

—Sí, Taichi eligió la carta de Gomamon en lugar de la mía —dijo Agumon y sonaba ofendido por eso.

Koushiro escondió una sonrisa detrás de su pantalla.

—Mi hermano... Él se fue por el cielo —comentó Hikari. Su voz era pequeña.

—¿Qué? —dudó Tailmon.

—Taichi fue al Mundo Real en medio de nuestras aventuras, antes de que nos encontráramos con Vandemon —le explicó Koushiro. Tailmon parpadeó, asimilando la información.

—Estaba muy preocupado cuando te vio, Koushiro-san —le dijo Hikari.

—¿Él me vio?

Agumon asintió.

—Sí, apareciste en la computadora de la casa de Hikari y Taichi.

Eso era inesperado. Sólo había una posibilidad para...

—No se olviden de la aurora boreal que nos trajo aquí —interrumpió Takeru y sonreía.

Koushiro se encontró sonriendo en espejo. Podía ver el juego de luces en el cielo, colores que no deberían estar allí. Podía ver la nieve que había llegado tan repentinamente como la aurora y también los árboles tímidos que se asomaban en ese mundo blanco. Podía ver todo con la claridad de una memoria que atesoraría todo el tiempo que pudiera.

—Aurora Polaris es el término exacto —comentó, porque no podía consigo mismo.

Takeru, Hikari y los cuatro digimon que habían quedado con ellos lo miraron con los ojos llenos de preguntas. A Koushiro se le quedó la risa nerviosa atorada en la garganta.

—« _Bóreas_ », la palabra de la que deriva boreal, significa norte y en nuestro caso sería la correcta. Si hubiese llegado a suceder en el hemisferio sur le llamarían aurora austral. Pero incluso así fue muy raro que haya ocurrido. Los digimon tienen formas de influir en nuestro mundo tanto como nosotros podríamos en el de ellos con la tecnología... Es muy interesante.

Por unos minutos se perdió entre sus pensamientos sobre el tema y sus dedos se movieron velozmente sobre el teclado. Ajena a la idea que había captado la atención de Koushiro, Hikari miró a Takeru.

—¿Estás bien?

Él parpadeó hacia ella.

—Me preocupa mi hermano. Él... Nunca lo había visto así. Parecía tan...

—Él estará bien. Yamato-san es muy valiente.

Takeru asintió, orgulloso.

—Es el mejor hermano del mundo.

Hikari lo miró con una expresión divertida.

—Vamos a tener que estar en desacuerdo en eso.

Takeru estaba acostumbrado a ser el único que tuviese un hermano en ese grupo y le sonrió a Hikari con todas sus fuerzas.

—Taichi-san es bastante impresionante también —comentó. Mirando hacia atrás entre todos sus recuerdos, desde esa primera aurora, podía decir algo más —Creo que todos aquí son bastante impresionantes, Hikari-chan.

—Creo que tienes razón, Takeru-kun —dijo ella y sus ojos eran brillantes.


	49. Perdida y encontrada

**Imagen:** Paraguas, agua, luz (propuesta por jacque-kari)

 **Personaje:** Alice McCoy.

Para LeCielVAN.

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _49._ Perdida y encontrada

Caminó tranquilamente por el muelle, con la soledad siguiendo sus pasos por el camino de madera y con un paraguas colgando descuidadamente de uno de sus brazos. Perdida en pensamientos, siguió las huellas del recuerdo y en su memoria encontró a Jenrya otra vez. Encontró viejas caricias y tímidos besos, una despedida que le dio un sabor amargo a las palabras de amor. Había sido un encuentro fortuito con él en ese día lluvioso, que había terminado en noche despejada, lo que le había dejado sin rumbo en la ciudad y con el recuerdo en la comisura de sus labios.

El gran espejo de agua reflejaba las estrellas y se volvió perfecta distracción para asomarse en la superficie de ideas y memorias. Sentía que si se inclinaba con su paraguas hacia el mar podía atrapar las estrellas reflejadas y volverlas parte de su realidad.

Alice, que estaba acostumbrada a perder cosas, no sabía qué hacer cuando las encontraba.


	50. Tinte rosado II

**Imagen:** Sofá ardiendo en bosque, persona con periódico (propuesta por _BlueSpring_ - _JeagerJaques_ )

 **Personajes:** Keisuke, Satoe y Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

 **Mundo caleidoscópico**

 _50._ Tinte rosado II

Keisuke Tachikawa se pierde entre las palabras impresas en el periódico. Con la atención dividida entre noticias y finanzas, le cuesta seguirle la corriente a las conversaciones que envuelven la mesa del desayuno. Mimi sabe que es por una crisis que nubla sus días con promesa de tormenta, pero ella cree que no puede estar tan mal. Ellos son más fuertes que ello. Han visto cosas malas y tristes antes.

—Quiero pintarme el cabello de rosa —dice, de repente. No es un pensamiento del todo real.

Satoe se ríe. Mimi y las estrellas que salpican su pelo se sienten ofendidas cuando su padre no responde.

—Te quedaría lindo, ¿verdad, cariño?

—Sí, sí.

Mimi frunce los labios.

Puede ver a su padre sentado en un sillón prendiéndose fuego entre árboles y maleza, sin prestar atención a otra cosa que a su periódico.

Definitivamente se pintará el cabello de rosa.

* * *

 **N/A** : Y este es el último drabble de esta coleccción.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
